OFFICE BOY IS GORGEOUS MY lOVER
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Susahnya jadi PENGANGGURAN hal ini yang di alami Kim Jaejoong lulusan S1 Manajemen bisnis dengan fisik sempurna tapi tidak menjamin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dan berakhir menjadi OB namun tidak di sangka justru pekerjaan itulah yang mempertemukannya dengan Jung Yunho Presdir sekalgius pemilik Jung's Group tempatnya bekerja /bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? YAOI/BL/NC/YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**OFFICE BOY IS GORGEOUS MY lOVER**

Author : Kim Anna Shinotsuke

Cast : YUNJAE AND Outher

RATED T-M

**WARNING** : YAOI/BL/NC/Romance/frendshif/Mpreg/cerita milik saya/

Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Susahnya jadi PENGANGURAN hal ini yang di alami Kim Jaejoong lulusan S1 Manajemn bisnis dengan fisik sempurna tapi tidak menajmin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dan berakhir menjadi OB namun tidak di sangka justru pekerjaan itulah yang mempertemukannya dengan Jung Yunho Presdir sekalgius pemilik Jung's Group tempatnya bekerja bagaimana kisah cinta di anatara mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**Prolog**

" Yack hyung, kau sangat cocok mengenakan seragam office boy itu ha..a...a..."

Pletakkkkkkkk...

" Aissss..., MATI KAU PANTAT BEBEK...!

" Appoyooo hyung..., kau menciderai jidat tampan ku !"

" TAMPAN ?! jinja..., kau bercanda junsu-ah ? KIM JAEJOONG lah yang paling tampan. Kau lupa jika sejak zaman dinasti Joseon aku sudah dilahirkan sebagai seorang FLOWER BOY dan itu berlaku sampai sekarang arraseo ?!"

" Ne...ne..., terserah kau saja hyung tapi apa kau berniat absen bukan kah hari ini hari pertama kau masuk kerja sebagai..., ehem OB ha..a...a..."

" Hei, berhenti meledekku pantat, tentu saja aku akan berangkat kerja !"

" Tapi ini sudah siang hyung sudah jam 08.00 memangnya OB masuk jam berapa hah?"

" Apppa...? jam 08.00 aku TERLAMBAT suiiiiiiii..., ini gara-gara kau sudah aku pergi dulu"

Namja cantik a.k.a Kim jaejoong itu berlari menghambur menuju pintu apartment melewati sepupunya kim junsu.

" Hyung..."

" WAE...? " Namja cantik itu melongokkan kepalanya di balik daun pintu

"HWAITHINGGGGG...!" Junsu mengepalkan genggaman tanganya memberikan semangat pada hyungnya

" Ne..., Hwaithingggg... bayyyyyyy" namja cantik itu lari sambil melambaikan tanganya

*****OOO*****

"Kim jaejoong karena hari pertamamu sudah tidak disiplin hukumanmu adalah membersihkan ruangan sepanjang koridor lantai 15 gedung ini sampai bersih mengerti !"

" Ne... eh, BAIK pak "

" Huwa..., lelahnya ! demi seluruh koleksi boneka gajahku, aku ini seorang PLOWER BOY catat itu PLOWER BOY tidak seharusnya memegang serbet dan kain pel ini aissss..., ini benar-benar mimpi buruk "

Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat kesal terbukti dengan tingkahnya yang menghentak-hentakkan kain pel ke sembarang arah belum lagi cerry lipsnya yang sesekali dipoutkan bukanya terlihat seram justru terkesan imut.

" Ya tuhan demi apapun dia sangat cantik siapa dia ? apa malaikat yang jatuh dari langit ? rambut halusnya yang berwarna coklat almount, kulit putih yang tampak bersinar di bawah sorot lampu, mata doenya dengan mutiara hitam serta bibir cerry lipsnya yang terpout imut. Shiitt... dam, sangat indah apa sosok yang ada di depanku ini benar-benar malaikat tapi..., kenpa di mengenakan seragam office boy dia...dia...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini baru prolog jadi gimana TBC or delete ?**

**Berminat tinggalin jejak ^_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**OFFICE BOY IS GORGEOUS MY lOVER**

Author : Kim Anna Shinotsuke

Cast : Yunjae, Minjae and Outher

RATED T-M

**WARNING** : YAOI/BL/NC/Romance/frendship/typo/cerita milik saya/

Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Susahnya jadi PENGANGGURAN hal ini yang di alami Kim Jaejoong lulusan S1 Manajemen bisnis dengan fisik sempurna tapi tidak menjamin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dan berakhir menjadi OB namun tidak di sangka justru pekerjaan itulah yang mempertemukannya dengan Jung Yunho Presdir sekalgius pemilik Jung's Group tempatnya bekerja bagaimana kisah cinta di anatara mereka.**

**Happy reading**

Chapter 1

Tampak namja berambut coklat almount sedang berjalan di loby Perusahaan Jung's Group tubuhnya yang di balut t-shirt berwarna baby pink dengan potongan kerah lebar dilapisi dengan switter rajut putih dipadukan dengan celana jins dan sepatu bots hitam seakan mempertegas kaki jenjangnya ditambah tas kulit berwarna coklat mocca yang dislempangkan di bahunya dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya sungguh penampilan yang sangat mempesona yang akan membuat mata betah berlama-lama memandangnya. Namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu memegang satu prinsif bahwa penampilan adalah nomer satu meskipun lembaran won di dompetnya menipis tapi penampilan harus _prefect._

Kim jaejoong itu lah nama namja yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian orang- orang disekitarnya namja cantik pemilik mata doe dan bibir semerah cerry ini adalah seorang Office Boy yah, siapa yang menyangka jika dilihat dari penampilanya yang bak super model ternyata pekerjaanya adalah seorang OB di perusahaan Jung's Group salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Seoul yang bergerak di bidang Departement store, hotel dan ekspor impor. Statusnya sebagai Sarjana S1 manajemen bisnis lulusan Universitas terbaik dan di tambah dengan wajah rupawan dan berpenampilan menarik hal itu tidak lantas membuatnya mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus. Sebelum bekerja menjadi OB namja cantik itu pernah bekerja menjadi sekertaris namun hanya bertahan satu hari jaejoong mengundurkan diri karena mendapatkan perlakukan tidak menyenangkan dari atasanya, merasa di lecehkan namja cantik itu memilih hengkang dari perusahaan tersebut dan di sinilah jaejoong sekarang.

Jaejoong POV

" Pukul 7.30 hup..., syukurlah berarti tidak terlambat aku benar-benar tidak mau jika harus di ceramahi Shindong-ssi kepala OB bertubuh gentong itu aisss, bisa pecah gendang telingaku jika tiap hari mendengar ocehanya " Jaejoong berjalan dengan sedikit berlari kecil ke arah pintu lif yang sudah hampir tertutup.

" Aisss, sial lifnya hampir menutup aku tidak mau jika harus menaiki anak tangga untuk sampai ke lantai 5, SIAPAPUN DI DALAM TUNGGU AKUUUU...!"

Sreaaattt...

Ting...

Namja cantik itu berteriak dengan hebohnya merasa orang yang berada di dalam lif merespon teriakanya tanpa ba bi bu namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu berlari dan masuk ke dalam lif yang hampir tertutup dengan cara memiringkan posisi badanya.

" Hohh... selamat ternyata ada untungnya memiliki tubuh ramping" jaejoong berguman sesekali menghela nafas panjang.

" Eh, gomapseumnida " Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada namja yang berada di sebelahnya.

Yunho POV

Hari ini aku datang sangat pagi ke kantor itu karena ada berkas yang harus ku persiapkan untuk ku bawa ke pulau Jeju sebenarnya aku bisa menyuruh Park Youchun Sekertarisku tapi aku kasihan padanya semalam dia sudah lembur sampai jam satu dini hari menyiapkan laporan yang akan ku bawa hari ini jadi alhasil aku harus mengambilnya sendiri. Oh iya apa aku belum memperkenalkan diri namaku Jung Yunho aku Presdir sekaligus pemilik Jung's Group jabatan ini di wariskan oleh abeoji padaku saat aku menyelesaikan S2 ku di Amsterdam dan saat ini usiaku 29 tahun usia yang tergolong masih muda untuk jabatan seorang Persdir tapi tidak ada masalah kan toh aku mampu.

Tadi nya aku sangat buru-buru namun saat akan ku tekan tombol lif terdengar suara merdu yang meneriakiku merasa penasaran ku urungkan niatku memencet tombol lif biasanya aku tidak pernah perduli terhadap orang-orang di sekitarku tapi kali ini berbeda hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja membuatku penasaran seperti apa wujutnya.

Ku lihat yeoja berpenampilan modis berlari masuk ke dalam lif dan berdiri tepat di sampingku seketika tatapanku membeku kala melihat makhluk indah yang berada di sampingku dia tersenyum sangat manis setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih padaku, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tertutup frame kaca mata tapi aku yakin dia sangat cantik hal itu terlihat dari kulitnya yang halus dan putih mulus, garis tulang pipinya yang tirus, bibirnya kissablenya yang merah dan rambut lembutnya yang berwarna coklat almount siapa yeoja ini ada urusan apa di kantorku tatapanku beralih ke dadanya yang mengenakan t-shirt berpotongan rendah di bagian lehernya sehingga mengekspos dadanya yang putih dan sedikit berisi tapi tunggu kenapa dadanya hanya sedikit berisi... ? aiss, jinja dia namja ?!

End Yunho POV

Ting tong...

Suara lif terhenti di lantai lima dan pintu lif terbuka

" Permisi tuan saya duluan daa..." Jaejoong keluar lif tersenyum manis pada namja manly bermata musang itu sambil sedikit melambaikan tangan, sementara Yunho hanya mampu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

*****OOO*****

Namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu berdiri mengamati dirinya di depan cermin ruang ganti sesekali tanganya mengacak tatanan rambutnya mencoba mencari tatanan yang pas pada penampilanya rambutnya.

"Ck, bagaimana bisa eoma melahirkan ku kedunia dengan wajah setampan ini ck...ck, emm... siapa namja yang berada satu lif denganku tadi apa salah satu karyawan di sini ?! tampan sih..., tapi tetap kim jaejoong lah yang paling tampan hanya aku sedikit kalah tinggi dan kulitku hanya sedikit kalah eksotis saja darinya..., huh menyebalkan "

Jaejoong berguman tidak jelas dengan jari telunjuk yang di tempelkan ke cerry lipsnya tapi kemudian tatapan mata doenya beralih ke seragam berwarna biru tua dengan beberapa lis orange dibagian lengan dan bahu yang saat ini melekat pada tubuh rampingnya seketika eksperi wajahnya menjadi sendu,

" Aissss, seragam OB ini mengurangi kadar ketampananku ck ! tapi tidak masalah kau tetap terlihat berkilau biar bagaimanapun kau seorang FLOWER BOY ingat itu, well... KIM JAEJOONG HWAITHINGGGG...!"

Namja cantik itu berteriak dengan keras menyemangati dirinya sendiri tanpa tau situasi tempat alhasil para OB lainya melempar tatapan aneh padanya, menyadari jika dirinya sedang menjadi objek tatapan gratir namja cantik itu melempar senyum kikuknya.

" Aiss, pabbooo..."

"KIM JAEJOONG...! mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan cermin itu hah ? sampai cermin itu retak atau pecah begitu ? cepat buat kopi untuk para staf di lantai enam !"

Teriakan menggelegar Shindong sang kepala OB membuat panik seluruh OB yang ada di ruangan ganti itu meskipun sebenarnya yang menjadi obyek amukannya adalah kim jaejoong tapi OB lainya ikut terkena imbasnya, ck poor jaejoong.

" Ne arraseo pak..." secepat kilat namja cantik itu a.k.a kim jaejoong berlari ngibrit menuju dapur.

* * *

**Di lantai 6 Jung's Corp**

Namja cantik bermata doe a.k.a kim jaejoong tampak sibuk mondar-mandir meletakkan kopi dari satu meja ke meja lainya, meskipun memakai seragam OB tapi tiak mengurangi pesona seorang kim jaejoong lihatlah bagimana dirinya tetap terlihat modis dengan tatanan rambut berpolem (poni lempar ) terjuntai sampai bawah alis seragam berkerah dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka sehingga mengekspos leher putih jenjangnya dan dada yang seikit berisi, dan jangan lupakan potongan seragam berlengan pendek yang sukses mempertontonkan kulit susunya. Damm, tau kah kau Kim Jaejoong dengan penampilan mu yang seperti ini sukses membuat banyak pasang mata menatap lapar dan berkali-kali harus menelan saliva mereka.

" Kim Jaejoong.." Salah satu staf namja membaca name tag yang tertera di seragam OB namja cantik itu

" Nde..., apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu ?" Namja cantik itu bertanya dengan memasang wajah innocentya

"Anio..., Kau cantik"

" Aisss aku tampan bukan cantik !" kim jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda tidak suka dan berlalu pergi dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya, ck coba bayangkan mana ada OB yang bertingkah semaunya kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong.

**Pukul 19.00 waktu Korea**

Terlihat Kim Jaejoong sedang duduk di loby tatapan matanya tidak berlahih dari i-phone yang berada di genggaman tangannya bibir cerrynya terkadang berguman tidak jelas ekspresi kesal tampak jelas terpancar di wajah menawanya.

Dratt...

Dratt..

" Hey tiang listrik harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggumu, NIAT JEMPUT TIDAK ? aisshh "

" Ne, tunggu aku sudah di depan..." terdengar jawaban di sambungan line

" Ne ppali..."

Pip...

Dengan seenak jidat yuchun namja cantik itu memutus sambungan teleponya

*****OOO*****

Tampak mobil Audi hitam meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari jalanan yang sedikit padat membuat pengemudinya memacu kendaraannya dengan sedikit merayap.

" Hey..., Yun aku perhatikan mulai dari rapat sampai saat ini kau lebih banyak melamun, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ck, tidak seperti Yunho yang ku kenal !"

Tampak namja berwajah cassanova Park Youchun berbicara menyelidik di belakang kemudi setirnya pada sahabatnya sekaligus atasanya Jung yunho.

" Kau tau chun, aku tadi melihat malaikat di dalam lif " ucap yunho frontan

" Ha...a... apa MALAIKAT ? Kau bercanda ya? Hei Jung kau tidak sedang sakit kan ? hah sepertinya proyek berat ini sedikit membuat otakmu konslet ha..a...a"

" Aissss..., sungguh aku melihatnya jidat" Yunho berkata dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

" Ya...ya terserah kau saja, oke mungkin kita membutuhkan sedikit penyegaran bagaimana jika kita ke Pub hem ?" Yuchun tersenyum penuh arti pada yunho

" Hey Jung Yunho kau mendengarku tidak ?"

"Hentikan mobilnya"

" Apa...?"

" HENTIKAN MOBILNYA SEKARANG JIDATTTTTTT...!"

" Ne, arraseo aku berhenti kau PUAS TUAN JUNG ?" namja cassanova itu sedikit kesal pada sahabatnya yang berteriak padanya dan mengatainya jidat.

" Seettt, diamlah ...!" lagi-lagi namja tampan pemilik mata musang itu mengintrufsi sahabatnya.

Saat ini mobil audi hitam itu tengah terparkir di pinggir taman jalan tempat di mana ada beberapa namja dan yeoja sedang berkeliling mengitari obyek yang berada di dalamnya. Yunho keluar dari audi yang di naikinya dan menyelinap di antara kerumunan itu di ikuti yuchun berada di belakangnya.

" Suara itu, suara malaikatku di lif tadi siang"

Aku berhasil menerobos masuk ke bagian depan kerumunan itu aku melihat namja yang telah mengacaukan fikiranku seharian ini sedang bernyanyi di iringi suara petikan gitar oleh namja tinggi memakai seragam Senior Hight School berlapis jaget kulit hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya dan aku tau lagu ini forgotten Season milik Hero TVXQ dan malaikat ku menyanyikanya dengan sangat indah

Jigeumdo gieoghago iss-eoyo

Siwil-ui majimag bam-eul

Tteusmoleul iyagiman namginchae

Ulineun heeojyeossjiyo

Geu nal-ui ssilssilhaesdeon peupjeong-i

Geudaeui jinsil-ingayo

Han madi byeonmyeongdo moshago

Ij heojyeoya haneun geongayo

Jung Yunho terus memperhatikan tiap gerakan yang di buat oleh namja cantik yang berada di depannya, sungguh mata namja itu tidak berkedip saat mengamapti sosok indah itu

" _Cantik siapa kah dirimu dan siapa namamu" _Yunho bertanya sendiri pada hati kecilnya

Eonjena dol-aoneun gyejeol-eun

Na-ege kkum-eul jujiman

Ileul su eobsneun kkum-eun seulpeoyo

Nalul ullyeoyo

Namja cantik itu menyelesaikan bait terakhir di iringi dengan petikan gitar.

" Prookkkkkk...prokkkkkk..."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh di ikuti dengan beberapa penonton yang melemparkan lembaran won.

" Gamsahamnida...terima kasih banyak " Namja cantik dan namja tinggi yang berada di sebelahnya berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk sambil terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan senyum manis terus terukir dari bibir mereka.

Deg...

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat mata bulat itu menatap ke arahku tatapan kami saling bertemu, sungguh aku tidak bisa berpaling mata indah itu seakan menyedot seluruh urat syarafku, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas wajah rupawan tanpa terhalang kacamata dan senyum itu senyum yang sama seperti tadi pagi saat di lif.

"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dengan malaikatku "

" Sekali lagi gamsahamnida semuanya..." kedua namja itu kembali membungkukan badanya kemudian memberesrkan lembaran won yang terkumpul di dalam tas gitar yang terbuka dan perlahan kerumunan itu bubar dan pergi. Sementara namja tampan pemilik mata musang dan sahabatnya masih setia berdiri di tempat semula.

" Kajja hyung..." namja tinggi berseragam sekolah itu menarik tangan namja cantik pemilik mata doe dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan yunho dan yuchun.

" Hey jung yunho..., hallow..." yuchun mengibas-ibaskan tanganya di depan muka yunho

" JUNG YUNHOOO..., TERUSLAH BENGONG dan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kesurupan MALAIKATMU SUDAH PERGIIIII " Namja cassanova itu mencoba untuk menyadarkan yunho.

"JIDATTT bisa pelankan suaramu aku tidak tuliii paboooooo !" yunho menjawab dengan skaratisnya.

" Lihat gara-gara dirimu malaikatku pergi, kajja kita ikuti mereka" yunho menjawab dengan wajah innocentnya berlalu dari yuchun yang memasang ekspresi cengo'nya.

*****OOO*****

"Jung tidak kah sekarang kita terlihat seperti sepasang stalker, kemana imet namja dingin seorang jung yunho yang selama ini melekat pada dirimu aisss kau ini..., memangnya siapa dia ?"

" Aku tidak tau jidat dan ini sedang mencari tau " yunho menjawab pertanyaan yuchun dengan santai sambil tetap pokus mengamati obyek incaranya dari dalam mobil audinya.

" Aiss, terserah kau saja ! tapi apa harus menggunakan cara menguntit seperti ini dengan nama besar JUNG seharusnya kau bisa mencari informasi namja itu dengan sangat mudah bukan ?"

"Jinja ?... kenapa tidak terpikir olehku" Yunho berguman dengan tampang cengo'nya sementara namja yang berada di sebelah nya hanya bisa berswet drop ria menyadari tingkah konyol sahabatnya yang tidak biasa itu.

Tampak dua namja sedang menikmati bakso ikan yang berdagang di pinggiran jalan di tengah dinginya malam kota Seoul, sesekali bibir kedua namja itu terbuka sedikit meniup mencoba menyalurkan udara dari mulutnya sekedar untuk mendinginkan makanan panas yang akan masuk kemulutnya, bisa di bilang tingkah dua namja berbeda usia itu sedikit konyol, tanpa mereka sadari tiap gerak geriknya di perhatikan oleh sepasang mata musang dari dalam mobil audi yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

" Joongie..."

Pletakkkkkk...

" Au..., apoooo..., kenapa menjitakku ?"

"Bukankah sudah sering ku peringatkan Panggil aku hyung ne..., shim changmin" Namja pemilik mata doe melotot pada namja tampan yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata yang berada di sebelahnya itu sambil sedikit mengrucutkan bibir cerrynya.

" Shierooo, aku lebih suka memanggilmu joongie seharusnya kau yang memanggilku hyung meskipun usiamu lebih tua 4 tahun dariku tapi tetap saja tingkahmu sangat kekanak-kanakan berbeda denganku meski..."

" Ne, arraseo terserah padamu cepat habiskan makananmu, aku heran padamu sebenarnya perutmu terbuat dari apa kenapa porsi makan mu begitu besar eoh aiss ?"

"Yak, joongie aku kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan huwaa..aawa..." jawab namja tiang listrik itu asal sambil tetap memasukkan tusukan bakso ikan dalam kemulutnya.

"Arra... ara, itu tusukan yang terakhirya setelah itu kajja antar aku pulang"

Dua sosok namja tampan itu masih setia mengintai dari dalam mobinya, sebenarnya bukan dua namja lebih tepatnya satu namja yang bernama Jung Yunho lah yang terus mengamati objek cantik yang berada kurang lebih dua meter di depan mobilnya.

" Chun, aku mau kau cari semua informasi apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan malaikatku dan aku mau kau mendapatkanya secepatnya"

Selesai berbicara namja tampan pemilik bibir sexy itu menghidupkan mesin audinya perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu lengkap dengan dua obyek yang barusan di amatinya.

* * *

**Di dalam Flat**

Brakkk..., bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang di banting oleh Jaejoong

"Hoeekkk...,hukkk...uhhkkk...howeeekk..."

Brakkk...

" Joongie gwanchanayo ?..., mian !" Changmin duduk berjongkok di samping jaejoong tanganya memijat tengkuk namja cantik itu, changmin merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong akibat caranya yang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata itu hingga menyebabkan namja cantik itu mual dan muntah-muntah seperti sekarang

" Kau mau membunuhku eoh...ahh.." Jaejoong terduduk lemas di lantai dingin kamar mandi sambil tanganya mengusap saliva di sekitar bibirnya.

" Mian hyung tadinya aku hanya ingin menunjukkan keahlian balapku saja padamu tapi malah membuatmu sakit, mianhe !" Changmin meunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan

" Pabooo..., awas lain kali jika kau ulangi lagi maka jangan harap aku mau naik motormu lagi u-know TIANG LISTRIK ?" Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan memutar keran hendak mencuci muka tapi apa yang terjadi kran yang sudah tua dan sedikit berkarat itu terlepas sehingga menyemprotkan kucuran air dengan derasnya yang menyebabkan namja cantik itu basah tidak hanya wajahnya tapi juga pakaian yang dikenakanya, merasa ada aura gelap didepanya namja tinggi itu mundur secara teratur dari dalam kamar mandi

" SHIM CHANGMINNNNN..., Ku bunuh kauuuu...!"

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

" Joongie kau benar-benar tega padaku badanku sakit semua, apa kau tau ini termasuk KDRT kau bisa ku tuntut " Changmin memeriksa bagian lenganya yang membiru akibat beberapa cubitan yang dilakukan jaejoong.

" Dan aisss, wajah cantikmu itu sangat berbeda dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti preman ahh... sakit "

Uppp..., changmin menyadari jika mulutnya salah berucap namja tinggi itu sangat tau jika Jaejoong tidak suka di katakan cantik.

" Heh TIANG apa mau kutambah lagi lebam di lenganmu itu hah "

Blamm...

Namja cantik itu berlalu pergi menutup pintu kamar dan mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan milik changmin, sementara namja yang menjadi objek amukanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ajaib seorang Jaejoong.

*****OOO*****

" Joongie apa kau sudah se-le...sai ?"

Gluupp...

Seketika Changmin meneguk salivanya saat melihat pemandangan di depanya, bagaimana tidak jika saat ini yang dilihatnya adalah Jaejoong terlihat sangat eer...menggiurkan dengan hanya memakai kemeja baby blue miliknya yang terlihat sangat kebesaran hal ini wajar mengingat tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong, sementara bagian bawahnya memakai boxcer hitam di atas lutut yang sukses mengexspos paha mulus dan kedua kaki jenjangnya tidak hanya salivanya yang terasa akan menetes jangan lupakan adik kecinya yang sudah mulai bereaksi, sementara namja cantik yang menjadi obyek tersangkanya hanya memasang wajah innocentya dan beranjak duduk di tepi ranjang.

" Hei tiang sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ ? Aiss, menyebalkan kenapa pakaianmu tidak ada yang pas di tubuhku aku pusing memilihnya jadi aku pakai yang ini karena aku suka warnanya he..he..." namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu tersenyum memasang wadosanya ( wajah tanpa dosa ) tak tau sadarkah namja cantik itu dampak yang di timbulkan dari kelakuanya itu ckk.. poor Jaejoong.

" Kajja ppliii kita tidur aku tidak mau tidur di sofa jadi kita berbagi saja otte " Jaejoong menepuk bantal yang berada di sebelahnya kemudian menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya

Namja tinggi itu berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong yang tberguling dengan posisi memunggunginya dengan debaran jantungya yang menggila

" Min..., apa kau sudah tidur ?"

" Em..., belum ada apa ?"

Namja cantik itu membalik posisi tubuhnya menghadap changmin

" Bisa kau beritahu aku..."

" Beritahu apa ?" Namja tinggi itu sedikit mengenyritkan alisnya meanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong yang ambigu itu

" Emmmn, bagaimana caramu mendapatkan warna kulit seperti itu " namja cantik itu memutar bola matanya menatap objek yang di ajaknya bicara " Eits, jangan PD dulu..., bukan berarti kulitku tidak bagus hanya... ehemm... sedikit kalah coklat saja darimu "

Jaejoong terlihat mengerucutkan cerry lipsnya pose seperti ini sering dilakukanya apabila dalam moet tidak baik, tak sadarkah dirimu jika namja yang berada di sebelahmu harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu

" Kenapa tiba-tiba hyung lebih cocok dengan warna kulit putih susu aku lebih suka, banyak yeoja yang tahan melakukan perawatan salon demi untuk menapatkan kulit seperti hyng bebeda dengan hyung yang memang sudah seperti itu sejak lahir , seharusnya hyung bersyukur "

Changmin berbicara panjang lebar

" Aisss, ya sudah kalu tidak mau memberi tahuku aku tidak mau memasak untuk mu lagi SELAMAT TIDUR ...!" Jaejoong berbalik dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan slimut.

" Ck, marah eoh ?"

Tidak ada jawaban

" Joongie..., Arraseo beri aku alasanya"

Masih tidak ada jawaban

" HYUUUNGGG..."

" Yak jangan berteriak telingaku sakit tau "

" emm..., itu karena tadi pagi sewaktu di kantor aku bertemu dengan satu lif denganku dia cukup eerrr, tampan TAPI MASIH TAMPAN AKU..., di-a terlihat sangat manly tatapan matanya tajam seperti musang, tubuhnya bagus..., aisss aku benci mengatakanya SUDAH JANGAN TANYA LAGI AKU MAU TIDUR "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC n' Review pliss**

Moga chap ini tidak mengecewakan 25 : 1 jadi anna pilih lanjuuuuttttt,

Buat kamu **helluva** maaf jika fic anna tidak pantas untuk kamu baca mending tinggalin aja, terima kasih dah mau review ^_^

**Dan soal memperbaiki judul**

Mian jika sudah buat kamu ( guest ) gak nyaman dengan judulnya karena kemampuan anna sangat jelek jadi harap maklum aja ^_-

**Dan Special thank's reader kece dah review , fav dan follows**

**Jung YJ | missjelek |ifa. P . arunda | luthfieannha. Aryhanhiiey |yon HyunWoon | cindyshim07 | joongmax | heeliii | jae sekundes | 6002nope | Kim Eun Seob | leny | min | Lay Ze | funme | subarashihito | jennyT | EternalYunjae | rie | ryeokei | ajid yunjae | akiramia |ndapaw dan para guest n silent rider |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**OFFICE BOY IS GORGEOUS MY lOVER**

**My Lover is A Goergeous Office Boy**

**The gorgeous office boy is my lover**

**( tiga-tiganya boleh terserah reader lebih nyaman sama judul yang mana ^_- )**

**Author : Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**Yunjae MinJae and Outher**

Sebelumnya anna mau ngucapin terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk reader yang dah banyak memberi masukkan ke anna ( bungkuk2 badan ne *O* )

Anna akan berusaha jadi lebih baik lagi.. SEMANGATTT ...!

Oke_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading...**

_"__emm..., itu karena tadi pagi sewaktu di kantor aku bertemu dengan namja satu lif denganku dia cukup eerrr, tampan TAPI MASIH TAMPAN AKU..., di-a terlihat sangat manly tatapan matanya tajam seperti musang, tubuhnya bagus..., aisss aku benci mengatakanya SUDAH JANGAN TANYA LAGI AKU MAU TIDUR "_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**At SHINKI Senior Hight School**

"Heh pantat aku lihat PRmu yac...!" Shim Changmin tampak menunjukkan pupy eyesnya dihadapan Junsu teman sekelasnya

"Aiss..., jangan harap, lagian apa yang kau kerjakan hah? Teruslah mengamen aku do'akan supaya uangmu cepat terkumpul biar bisa secepatnya melamar hyungku heh !" Kim Junsu sang adik sepupu Kim Jaejoong tampak tersenyum mengejek

"Yah..., yah pelit sekali eoh ! tunggu saja suatu saat jika aku sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal kau tidak akan ku beri TANDA TANGAN arra...!"

"Cih, silahkan saja dan jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan restu dariku TIANG LISTRIKKKK dan berhenti mengataiku PANTAT..., dan semalam hyungku menginap di flatmu lagi kan ? awas kalu kau berani macam-macam akan kukebiri pusakamu UNDERSTAND...! minggir aku mau ke kantin"

Namja berparas imut itu melenggang pergi dengan santainya ke luar kelas meniggalkan Shim Changmin masih tetap setia dengan exspresi kesalnya

"Mwooo..., awas kau pantattt...! hah harus dari mana mulai mengerjakanya" Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu mulai berkutat dengan buku Prnya.

"Aissss..., kenapa susah sekali eoh..., apa lagi ini dinasti Ying...oh gost... SEJARAHHHH menyebalkan...! Changmin tampak menggeram frustari, mengingat dirinya yang sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah

*****OOO*****

**Jung's Corp**

Suasana kantor terlihat semakin sepi yah wajar saja jam sudah menujukkan pukul 19.00 tentu saja sebagian karyawan sudah banyak yang pulang kecuali bagi mereka yang lembur, hal ini juga berlaku bagi Kim Jaejoong namja cantik pemilik kulit susu itu kebagian tugas untuk mengepel lantai 15 Jung's Corp. Kaki jenjangnya terlihat sangat lincah meluncur kesanan kemari menggerakkan kain pel tampaknya namja berwajah rupawan ini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaanya.

"Huh..., akhirnya selesai juga lelahnya...!" Jaejoong beranjak hendak membersekan peralatan pelnya namun seketika kegiatanya terhenti tatapan matanya berubah menjadi horor saat wajahnya berpaling ke belakang, bagaimana tidak jika lantai yang sudah susah payah di sapu dan di pelnya sampai benar-benar kinclong mengalahkan wajahnya itu (plakk*... abaikan ) saat ini terlihat kembali kotor disebabkan oleh jejak sepatu yang meniggalkan sisa lumpur dan tatapan membunuhnya semakin menjadi saat melihat objek yang menurutnya tidak bertanggung jawab itu, ck poor Jaejoong tidak sadarkah dirimu jika memang seperti ini tugasmu dan seharusnya kau tidak berhak marah

"Heiii..., tunggu BERHENTI DI SITUUU...!"

Tapp..

Tapp..

Tapp..

Jaejoong berlari menghampiri sang tersangka yang berjalan memunggunginya

Srettt...

Dengan repleks tanganya menyentuh bahu namja yang tebih tinggi darinya itu dan membuat namja yang di sentuhnya berbalik menatapnya.

Yunho POV

Ku lirik jam dipergelangan tanganku waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00 segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerja Yuchun aku sedikit terburu-buru seharian ini aku tidak berada di kantor karena harus memantau secara langsung pembangunan kantor cabang yang sudah hampir selesai, lihat keadaanku sekarang telapak sepatu ku yang sedikit berlumpur meskipun aku seorang presdir tapi aku tidak pernah ragu untuk terjun secara langsung ke lapangan meskipun tidak rutin. Aku berjalan tanpa menghiraukan apapun di sekitarku mungkin karena hasratku yang ingin segera bertemu dengan Yuchun apakah sekertaris sekaligus sahabatku itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai malaikatku, namun di tengah langkahku aku mendengar suara teriakan dengan nada mengintimidasi dan ku rasakan ada tangan yang memegang pundakku dengan repleks badanku berbalik menghadap seseorang yang lelah menggagu ku tapi...

Deg...

Malaikatku..., aku melihat malaikatku berada tepat di hadapanku pandangan mataku tak sedikitpun berkedip ku tatap mata bulat itu seolah-olah sedang menyedotku untuk masuk kedalamnya dan perlahan tatapan mataku menyelusuri seluruh objek indah yang telah mengacaukan hari-hariku dan pakaian yang di kenakanya..., ini kan sergam OB di kantorku apa..., malaikatku adalah...?!

End Yunho POV

"Hey...! hallow..." Jaejoong mengibas-ibaskan telapak tanganya di depan wajah namja pemilik mata musang yang terlihat seperti kehilangan nyawanya itu emosi yang tadinya meluap sedikit tersamarkan saat mengetahui objek yang membuat masalah denganya ternyata namja tampan yang sudah dua kali secara kebetulan bertemu denganya.

"Eh, mian k-au bekerja di sini ?" yunho mulai sadar dari lamunanya dan bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap

"Nde, aiss..., sepatumu mengotori lantai yang sudah susah payah aku bersihkan ! emm, apa kau juga karyawan di sini? siapa namamu kita sudah sering bertemu tapi aku tidak tau namamu...ehemm..., maksudku mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita saling menyapa jika bertemu mengingat kita bekerja di tempat yang sama"

Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada sedikit canggung sesekali tanganya mengusap tengkuknya. _Ais kenapa aku jadi gugup paboo Kim Jaejoong _Namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu berguman dalam hati.

"Cantik.."

"Apa...? apa yang barusan kau katakan ?"

"Anio..., aku tidak berkata apa-apa, em aku Yunho lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho. Benar aku salah s-atu karyawan di sini" Namja bermata musang itu mencoba memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tanganya. _mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tidak berbicara terus terang mengenai siapa diriku yang sebenarnya._

"Aku Kim Jaejoong namja paling tampan seantereo kota Seoul he..e.., ck sepertinya kau akan menjadi sainganku !"

"Huwa...a...ahha..."

Seketika tawa meledak keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati namja tampan itu, Yunho tidak menyangka jika malaikatnya mempunyai kadar percaya diri yang tinggi hingga mengarah ke narsis

"Mwo..., kenapa kau tertawa apa ada yang lucu ? aku memang tampan hanya nasibku saja yang tidak seberuntung dirimu coba lihat seletan jas yang kau kenakan bukankah itu jas mahal rancangan desainer terkenal Tommy Low itu kan ? dan sepatumu, jam tanganmu aiss..., itu semua barang-barang bermerek dari mana kau dapat uang apa kau mengabiskan gaji satu bulanmu ck..., atau jangan-jangan kau omo...!"

"Jangan-jangan apa ?"

"Ck lupakan..., ayo bantu aku kau harus bertanggung jawab !"

Jaejoong mengacuhkan namja tampan yang sudah membuatnya kesal itu dan mulai menyapu ulang lantai kotor itu sementara Yunho mengekor namja cantik itu dengan mengegang gagang pel sesekali mata musangnya mencuri pandang ke objek indah yang ada di depanya ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat unik tangan halusnya yang memegang gagang sapu, kaki jenjangnya terlihat lincah dan bibir cerrynya yang sesekali di poutkan dengan imut rambut almountnya yang tertimpa sorot lampu membuatnya tampak berkilau, _prefect_ hanya kata itu yang tepat untuk menjabarkan sosok indah Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

**Selang berapa jam kemudian**

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di loby lantai dasar.

"Ayo aku antar pulang" Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong membawanya ke parkiran.

"Tidak usah aku dijemput"

"Biarku antar ini sudah malam"

Ckleak..

Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan memaksa Jaejoong masuk ke dalamnya mobil Lamborghini Aventador berwarna hitam miliknya ck, tidak sadarkah kau Jung Yunho jika posisimu hanya sebagai karyawan tidak mungkin mampu membeli mobil mewah seperti ini. Sadarlah jika malaikat di sampingmu menatap dirimu dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Yunho menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai mengemudi dengan senyum manis yang terus tersungging dari bibir hatinya.

Suasana hening dan canggung terjadi sampai saat Jaejoong mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Apa pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya ? jika hanya karyawan menurutku hal yang mustahil untuk memiliki kendaraan mewah seperti ini yang mungkin hanya dimiliki seorang persdir atau orang-orang dari golongan atas, aku sudah merasa janggal sejak tadi..., jangan-jangan semua pemikiranku benar jika kau merupakan simpanan tante-tante...hiiii...iii, di lihat dari tampangmu sih cukup menjamin !"

Breakkk...

Chiitttt...

Suara decit ban mobil yang di rem dengan mendadak

Dug... suara jidat jaejoong terbentur

"Aiss..., appoooyooo kau mau membunuhku eoh ?" Jaejoong mengelus jidat tampanya ( menurut emak ) yang tearasa nyeri.

"Mian...,mianhe mana yang sakit ?!" tangan Yunho mengusap-usap jidat Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah itu

Deg..

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya beretak dengan cepat saat merasakan tangan berotot yang sedikit kasar itu mengusap jidatnya desiran aneh tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah

"Su-dah, hentikan aku tidak apa-apa" Namja cantik itu menepis tangan Yunho dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Apartemenku di belokan depan"

**_Anyonganseong...anyanghanseong_**

Suara nada ponsel milik Jaejoong yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan itu Yunho ternenyum simpul ternyata malaikatnya memiliki pribadi yang unik

Pip...

"Ya sui..., sebentar lagi aku sampai rumah ! mwo..."

Pip... Jaejoong menutup sambungan teleponya seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi panik

"Ottokhae...ottokahe...? ohh bagaimana ini ? mati lah aku, kali ini tamatlah riwayatmu Kim Jaejoong hoo..."

Yunho menatap aneh namja cantik pemilik mata doe yang duduk di sebelahnya itu

"Waeo..., ada apa kenapa kau terlihat panik ?"

"Yun..., Yunho-ah kau harus membantuku...!"

"Ne, apa yang bisa kubantu hem ?"

"Tepikan mobilnya !"

Citt...

Tanpa banyak bicara namja manly itu memutar setir kemudinya merapat ke bahu jalan

"Sekarang apa ?"

"Buka bajumu !" Jaejoong berbicara seraya melepas jaket dan jari lentiknya mulai membuka kancing seragam OBnya yah, jaejoong memang tidak mengganti seragamnya seperti biasanya, namja cantik itu berpikir besok kan hari libur jadi merasa tidak perlu berganti pakaian dan lagi malam sudah semakin larut jadi diputuskanya unutk langsung pulang dengan tetap mengenakan seragam kebesarnya dan hanya di lapisi jaket saja.

"Kau bilang mau membantu ku, jadi pinjami aku baju mu dan kau pakai bajuku, baik sebenarnya begini..."

Jaejoong duduk menghadap yunho dengan keadaan tiga kancing bajunya yang terbuka memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih mulus bak pulam itu yang hanya terbalut singlet putih tipis berpotongan sangat rendah

Glup

Tak sadarkah kau Kim Jaejoong jika namja didepanmu menatap pemandangan indah yang terpapang nyata didepan matanya dengan tatapan mata yang sulit di artikan

"Yunho-ah begini kedua orangtua ku datang dari Chungnam tadi adik sepupuku menelpon, yang jadi permasalhanya aku tidak bilang jika bekerja sebagai OB aku mengaku bekerja sebagai sekertaris. Kau tau maksudku kan ? bagaimana jika orang tua ku melihatku pulang dengan memakai seragam ini? Hah..., bisa syok mereka ! ayolah bantu aku sekali ini saja jebballlyo..., sebenranya aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong sebelumnya aku pernah bekerja menjadi sekertaris tapi karena satu hal aku mengundurkan diri dan aku belum sempat memberitahu mereka. Ottokahe... yun"

Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

"katakan alasanya..., hal apa yang membuatmu mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan yang yang terbilang bagus itu Joongie"

"Joongie..."

"Ne, mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Joongie panggilan itu terdengar manis dan lebih akrab, sekarang katakan"

"Jika ku katakan alasanya apa kau akan membantuku yun ?" Jaejoong menatap manik mata musang milik Yunho

"tentu.."

"Itu ka-rena dihari pertama aku kerja atasanku bertindak kurang ajar padaku, di-a merape tubuhku hikks..."

Sreat..

Yunho mencengkram bahu Jaejoong ditatapnya sepasang doe esys yang sudah mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca itu.

"Katakan pada ku, siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa namanya dan apa nama perusahaanya ? KATAKAN JOONGIE KATAKAN...!" Yunho tampak sangat murka mendengar pengakuan yang keluar dari cerry lips malaikatnya itu

"Yunho-yah..., tidak perlu berlebihan aku namja aku bisa menjaga diri, sekarang cepat buka bajumu, kau tidak usah malu eoh, kita kan sama-sama namja"

Jaejoong sudah berhasil menaggalkan pakaian atasnya menampakkan tubuh putihnya yang hanya berlapis singlet putih tipis yang tidak mampu menutupi tonjolan nipple pinknya yang sedikit bercap di balik singlet tipis itu dan jangan lupakan dada berisinya yang sedikit membusung membuatnya terlihat semakin menggiurkan dan saat ini tangan lentiknya sedang terjulur membuka pengait celananya dan mulai melorotkan hingga mengantung di pergelangan kakinya meyisakan boxser hello kitty press body dan terpapanglah pemandangan indah itu kedua paha putih mulus tanpa cacat sepasang kaki jenjang, oh gost tak sadarkah dengan tindakan yang kau lakukan Kim, kau telah membangunkan beruruang lapar.

"Ck..., cepat buka bajumu,dingin tau ! "

Jaejoong sedikit kesal pada namja yang berada di sebelahnya yang hanya diam tanpa merespon ucapanya merasa jengkel tangan namja cantik itu terulur ke leher Yunho mencoba melepas simpul dasi yang melingkar di leher namja manly itu namun yang terjadi adalah kedua pergelangan tanganya di cengkram oleh tangan berotot namja pemilik mata musang itu.

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga punggungnya membentur sandaran kursi mobil.

dan dengan cekatan tangan kanan Yunho merubah posisi kursi menajdi datar posisi saat ini adalah tubuh Yunho bejongkok berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong di atas kepala namja cantik itu.

"Apa-apaan ini ? a-pa yang kau lakukan..?" Jaejoong mulai merasakan firasat buruk yang akan segera terjadi padanya

"Mian Joongie tapi aku tidak bisa menahanya.., salahkan tubuhmu yang sangat menggoda ini ! dingin eoh ? kalau begitu akan kuberikan kehangatan"

Slupp...

Selesai berbicara dengan seduktif Yunho menjilat telinga kanan namja cantik yang berada di bawahnya mengakibatkan erangan tertahan dari sang pemiliknya

Nghh...

"Kau gila aku NAMJA...nghh..."

Yunho tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jaejoong nafsu birahinya sudah mengalahkan akal sehatnya yang ada di dalam benaknya saat ini adalah hasrat ingin memiliki malaikatnya seutuhnya.

Saat ini baik tubuh Yunho maupun Jaejoong sudah sama-sama polos hawa panas mulai terasa memenuhi ruangan sempit itu dingin AC mobil tak lagi terasa peluH tampak membanjiri tubuh dua insan sesama jenis itu. Yunho terus mencumbu tubuh polos yang berada di bawahnya itu pukulan-pukaln kecil dan perlawanan yang di lakukan Jaejoong seakan tak berarti namja tampan itu mentap nanar junior Jaejoong yang telah menegang berwarna putih sedikit merah dengan tonjolan urat hijau itu,bibir hatinya mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan singkat di sekitar paha dalam Jaejoong sebelum mendarat di junior yang telah menggodanya untuk segera dinikmati itu tangan berototnya mengurut-urut milik Jaejoong dan

Slupp...emm...

Junior tegang itu di lahapnya tanpa tersisa bibir hatinya mengin-outkan Junior Jaejoong dengan irama teratus dan sesekali memainkan twins ballnya

"Ngghhhh...ahhh... hen-tikhaaannnn yunhoooo-aahhh ngghh..."

Jaejoong mencoba mendorong kepala Yunho agar menjauh dari selangkanganya tanganya menjambak surai berunttle itu tak dipungkirinya rasa nikmat dirasakanya akibat perlakuan Yunho pada juniornya namun rasa gengsi dan tidak terima masih mendominasi sisi pikiran Jaejoong

Slup..

Slupp..

Yunho semakin intens mempercepat hisapan serta kulumanya pada junior Jaejoong namja pemilik mata musang itu tau jika sebentar lagi malaikatnya akan mencapai surganya

"Yunn...akk-kkuuhhhhh..."

"Keluarkannnn baby..."

Ngghhhh...ahhh...akkkkhhhh

Crooottttt...

Tanpa bisa di tahan lagi cairan putih kental itu meluncur dengan deras yang di telan dengan senang hati oleh Yunho

Pluup..

"Manis...cairanmu sangat manis Joongie" Namja manly itu kembali menjilat junior Jaejoong yang telah layu berharap masih menemukan cairan yang mungkin masih tersisa

"Sekarang giliran ku baby" Yunho tersenyum penuh arti

"Andwae..., jangan..hoh...hos..., jangan kumohon" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nafas tersendat-sendat akibat tenaganya yang belum pulih selepas klimaksnya tubuhnya terasa lemah seakan tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Yunho tidak menghiraukan permintaan memohon Jaejoong juniornya semakin menegang dan bertambah hard melihat tubuh indah tak berdaya yang berada di depanya, kulit porselen yang terlihat mengkilap akibat peluh yang tertimpa cahaya bulan, cerry lips memerah dan sedikit bengkak, puluhan readmark hasil karyanya yang tersebar di perpotongan leher, dada, bahu perut, dan kedua paha jenjangnya sungguh bagi namja pemilik mata musang itu tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini, tubuh polos malaikatnya.

Mmmmpppppaaaaaccckkkhhhhhh..ahhhnangghh

Yunho kembali mengulum bibir ranum itu, yang sudah menjadi candunya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mulai detik ini Yunho mengklaim bahwa cerry lips itu adalah miliknya dan makanan favoritnya.

Yunho merentangkan kedua kaki jaejoong hingga menampakkan rectum sempit berwarna pink pucat itu, namja tampan itu tidak bisa membayangkan kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan dirasakanya lewat lubang surga milik malaikatnya.

"Persiapkan dirimu baby !"

Junior Yunho yang telah tegang dengan sempurna itu menerobos masuk ke singlehole milik Jaejoong jerit pilu terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan sempit itu

"Akkkhhhhhh... apoooo...sakkitttt yun...nghhhh" lelehan kristal bening mulai membasahi pipi pucatnya akibat rasa sakit panas sekaligus penuh yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya

"Mian.., baby kau akan segera terbiasa, sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat nghh..." Yunho membenamkan juniornya semakin dalam dan perlahan menarik keluar menyisakan hanya bagian kepalanya saja selanjutnya manja manly itu mengentakkan pinggulnya hingga membuat junior big sizenya melesat masuk terbenam dan tepat menyetuh titik nikmat namja cantik yang berada di bawahnya yang sukses mendatangkan lenguhan nikmat dari bibir semerah cerry itu, bibir hati itu terus mencumbu setiap lekuk tubuh indah namja cantik pemilik kulit susu itu.

"Nghh...ahhhhhemmmnggghhhhh fasterr yuunhhh...more...more...ahhhnggg"

"As you wish baby..." Yunho semakin intens mengin-outkan juniornya dan berkali-kali menumbuk titik postat Jaejoong

"Joongiehhh..., ini nikkmat babyyy ohhh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yun..., Jung Yunho..., hey ada apa denganmu ?" jaejoong heran melihat namja manly itu hanya diam terpatung dengan keringat mulai merember keluar dari pori-pori kulit tanya.

Brukkk...

Tangan berototnya mendorong bahu Jaejoong hingga membentur pintu mobil

"Akkhhh... sakittt..., apa yang kau lakukan ? dari tadi kau bengong tubuhmu juga berkeringat, isss... cepatlah kau tau menurut rumor daerah sini sedikit angker. Kau membuatku takut hiii..ii"

"Namja pemilik mata doe itu bergidik ngeri tanganya secara repleks memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menyadari kebodohanya Yunho mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran dari pikiran gilanya dan mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin walaupun juniornya dibawah sana sudah memberontak ingin segera dibebaskan.

"M-mian aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa melakukanya sendiri, berbaliklah !"

Yunho berbicara dengan gugup nyaris saja dirinya lepas kendali untung saja otak warasnya masih mendominasi separuh kepalanya. Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya kesisi kaca mobil saat Yuhnho mulai melucuti jas dan kemeja yang dipakainya.

_"__Huh Jung Yunho bisa-bisanya kau berhayal yang iya-iya di saat keadaan seperti ini ! dasar otak mesum !"_

"Lama sekali eoh, sudah belum?"

Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya mencoba mengecek kondisi namja di sebelahnya tapi seketika tubuhnya menjadi kaku saat melihat keadaan Yunho, ternyata prediksinya tentang wujud sempurna seorang Jung Yunho benar adanya bahu lebar dan lengan berotot, dada bidang serta perut sixpacknya semua itu tebalut sempurna dengan kulit tanya di tambah dengan peluh yang menetes seakan menabah kesan manlynya, namja cantik itu mulai sadar jika tubuhnya tidak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan dengan tubuh Yunho.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku tau tubuhku bagus jika mau kau bisa memilikinya Joongie !"

Yunho berbicara dengan nada menggoda sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya nyaris menempel pada tubuh Jaejoong jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Deg...

Detak jantung Jaejoong berpacu dengan cepat namun segera mungkin dirinya mencoba bertingkah wajar.

"Iss..., Narsis sekali kau, tubuhku juga bagus..huh.."

"Tentu sangat bagus dan indah" sudut bibir hati itu sedikit tertarik membentuk senyuman misteriusnya.

"Apa..., ais sudahlah ini pakai bajuku, aku pakai bajumu"

*****OOO*****

Tampak Lamborghini Aventador terparkir di pelataran lantai dasar apartement sederhana 10 lantai tempat tinggal Jaejoong.

"Kau tinggal di lantai berapa ?" Mata musang itu mengamati bangunan yang berada di depanya

"Lantai tujuh..., em... gomawo, kau tidak mau mampir ?'

"Menurutmu apa mungkin aku mampir dengan pakaian kekecilan hingga membuatku terlihat aneh seperti ini "

"Jinja...huwaahhaa..."

"Yah kenapa kau tertawa, hey Joongie penampilanmu itu tidak kalah anehnya dariku coba lihat pakaian ku terlalu besar di tubuh kecilmu itu jelas terlihat jika itu bukan punyamu"

"Yackk...yak..., jangan meledekku biar begini aku tetap terlihat tampan arrachi " Jaejoong berbicara sambil tanganya merapikan tatanan rambut almountnya

"Ya sudah sampai jumpa yunnie da..."

"Apa tadi Yunnie, siapa yang di maksud dengan Yunnie apa..."

Loding please...

"AKU" jia..., Yunho tersenyum girang seraya mengepalkan tanganya beryes-yes ria.

"Tunggguu...!"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya menoleh pada Yunho

"Waeo...?"

"Mana ucapan terimakasihmu" Yunho melongokkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil dengan memanyunkan bibir sexynya

"Iss..., apa yang kau harapkan dasar mesum simpanan tante-tane wekkk"

"Apa katamu..., ulangi perkataanmu" Yunho menatap kesal namja cantik yang berdiri beberapa meter dari mobilnya

"Ha..a...aa, TIDAK USAH PANIK YUNNIE-ah RAHASIAMUN AMAN BERSAMAKU...!" Jaejoong berbicara sedikit berteriak dengan menyilangkan jari telunjuk di depan cerry lipsnya.

"Ne...ne arra HELLO KITTY...!" Selesai berbicara Yunho mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya perkataanya barusan dengan senyum puas tersungging dibibir berbentuk hatinya.

1 detik..

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Mwoooooo" Jaejoong menyadari akan kebodohanya segera menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganya padahal saat ini namja cantik itu sudah memakai setelan jas lengkap milik Jung Yunho

"Ais..., paboooo Kim Jaejoong bagaimana bisa kau lupa jika hari ini dirimu memakai boxser Hello kitty oh kau menghilangkan imet Flower Boy mu di depan namja tampan itu, **ani**...**ani** akulah yang paling tampan huh..., setidaknya aku tidak berkencan dengan tante-tante sepertinya hah..."

* * *

**Apartement Park Yuchun**

Tampak namja cassanova sedang berkutat di dapur tengah menyedu coklat panas dua cangkir yang satu untuknya dan yang satu lagi untuk Yunho sahabatnya yang sedang duduk disofa ruang utama apartementnya

"Ini unutkmu.." Yuchun menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas buatanya ke Yunho

"gomawo.." Namja pemilik mata musang itu mulai menyesap coklat panas itu.

"Emm, mengenai malaikatmu aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentangnya !" Yuchun berkata setelah mendudukan pantatnya di sofa sebelah Yunho.

"Aku sudah tau, namaya Kim Jaejoong dia salah satu OB di kantor"

"Mwooo...,dari mana kau tau ?" Yuchun menatap heran namja bermata musang itu

"Barusan aku mengantarnya pulang dan... ais apa kau tau aku hampir saja hilang kendali" Yunho sedikit menerawang mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu"

"Hey Jung..., kenapa kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas kesurupan eoh !?" ucap namja cassanova itu dengan skaratis.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan hampir hilang kendali, apa kau nyaris ingin memperkosanya di awal pertemuan kalian? Jika benar kau gila !"

"Yah, aku melakukanya.." namja pemilik bibir hati itu menyesap coklatnya dan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, membuat yuchun menanggapinya dengan mengerutkan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti

"Yah.., melakukanya dalam KHAYALANKU...,puassss jidatttt ?!"

Juahhhhhh...

Secara repleks Yuchun menyemburkan coklat yang ada di mulutnya tepat di muka Yunho

"Huwaaaa...haa...haaa..."

"Aisss..., apa yang kau lakukan JIDATTT..., teruslah tertawa..., maka tidak akan ku bayar gajimu bulan ini !"

"Mwoooya... kau mengancamku tuan Jung ha..ha..., kenapa hanya berhayal kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja ha..a.." Yuchun masih terus tertawa sambil meremas perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tidak berhenti tertawa itu.

"Aiss, terserah padamu, malam ini aku menginap di apartementmu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC n' Review yah**

**Uh...butuh waktu tiga hari nyelesaiin chap ini...moga chapnya gak mengecewakan**

**Dan terimakasih banyak buat reader yang dah review memberikan saran, kritik, dan masukan di chap sebelumnya ^_-**

**Yunholic | myeolchi gyuhee |yoon HyunWoon | ifa. P . arunda | Hana- kura | jae sekundes |kyutket88 | cindyshim 07 | iasshine | ayul | joongmax |jungJaema |luthfieannha. Aryhanhiiey | diahsshii | nony |Azure'czar | Niefztha Yj | guest lady Ze | Vickybolary | Eternal Yunjae |Youleebitha | ajid yunjae |siapaya |Sunnyheells |Thean | Denis park |kyungie jae and silent rider |**


	4. Chapter 4

**OFFICE BOY IS GORGEOUS MY lOVER**

**My Lover is A Goergeous Office Boy**

**The gorgeous office boy is my lover**

**( tiga-tiganya boleh terserah reader lebih nyaman sama judul yang mana ^_- )**

**Author : Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**YunJaeMin and Outher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ini anna sudah coba untuk lebih baik lagi. Anna kan terus belajar agar bisa menghasilkan tulisan yang indah dan enak untuk di baca. Sekali lagi terimaksih atas dukungan dan suportnya anna mencintai kalian semua ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Pagi hari di Bolero Okus Apartement **

"Aigoo anak eoma terlihat sangat mempesona pagi ini, lihat wajah cantikmu ck.. benar-benar mewarisiku" Mrs Kim menangkup kedua belah pipi Jaejoong dengan tanganya

"Aiss, hentikan.. tangan eoma mengotori wajah tampanku!" Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Mrs Kim dari pipinya seraya mengerucut sebal, bagaimana tidak kesal jika tangan eomanya masih dipenuhi dengan tepung selepas menggoreng pisang menempel dengan erat ke permukaan pipi kinclongnya.

"He..e... mian chagi, ayo sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat kerja, eoma sudah menyiapkanya di meja makan!" Mrs kim menarik tangan namja cantik itu dan menuntunya ke meja makan yang ternyata sudah ada Mr kim dan Junsu.

"Wahhh hyung kau terlihat cantik em.. maksudku tampan dengan setelan jas itu. Ehemm, tapi hyung tidak salah kostum kan?!" Namja berparas imut itu sedikit mengerlingkan matanya dan memasang ekspresi yang hanya Jaejoonglah yang tau dalam hati namja cantik itu berkata _awas kalu kau sampai bicara macam-macam siap-siap jadi bebek panggang!_

Tentu saja tampilan Jaejoong pagi ini sangat mempesona dengan Kemeja putih dilapis setelan jas warna coklat muda di padu dasi dan sepatu _pantophel_ hitamnya serta rambut almounya yang disisir menjuntai ke bawah sungguh penampilan yang sempurna namja cantik berkulit susu itu sangat bersyukur karena masih menyimpan setelan jas yang pernah di pakainya saat menjadi sekertaris dulu yah walau hanya satu hari, _ck malangnya nasibmu nak._

Keluarga kim memulai santap paginya di ruang makan _apartement _sederhana itu. Keluarga kecil Kim terlihat sangat harmonis meskipun bukan tergolong keluarga berada mengingat profesi appanya sebagai petani gingseng dan sayur serta eomanya yang hanya membuka kedai kecil yang menyatu dengan rumah mereka di Chungnam. Namun appa Kim selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik pada Jaejoong, menyekolahkan namja cantik bermarga Kim itu hingga jenjang perguruan tinggi berharap agar masa depanya bisa lebih baik dibanding orang tuanya. Itu sebabnya Jaejoong belum ingin berterus terang mengenai pekerjaanya yang hanya sebagai _Office Boy_. Jaejoong tidak mau mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya.

Ting... tong...

"Joongie coba kau buka pintunya nak!" Mrs Kim mengintruksi namja cantik yang tengah mengunyah nasi goreng dimulutnya

Jaejoong dengan gaya ogah-ogahanya berjalan menuju pintu dengan sedikit mengerutu sebal

"Iss, paling juga tiang listrik yang datang. Siapa lagi coba jika bukan bocah itu yang mampu bertamu sepagi ini"

Ckleakk..

"Anyong joongie.." Namja tampan bermarga Shim itu tersenyum menyapa Jaejoong dengan meunjukkan senyum lima jarinya sementara Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Iss..., masuk. Pasti mau numpang makan lagi!"

"Memang he..e..." Namja tampan itu berjalan masuk dengan merangkulkan tanganya dibahu Jaejoong.

"_Agio_... Minnie-ah kau sudah besar, tubuhnmu bertambah tinggi eoh? Sudah lama _Jumma_ tidak melihatmu kau semakin tampan. _Kajja_ kita makan Jumma masak banyak pagi ini!" Mrs Kim berceloteh antusias melihat kedatangan Changmin yang memang dikenalnya satu kelas dengan Junsu sekaligus berteman baik dengan Jaejoong putranya.

"Ne, _Jumma gomapseumnida_!" Cangmin tersenyum manis sambil mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi bersebelahan dengan Junsu.

"Ayoh cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian ini sudah jam 07.00 jangan sampai kalian terlambat. Terutama kau Joongie! Dalam bekerja harus disiplin jangan sampai kau menunjukkan sikap dan prilaku yang buruk didepan atasanmu, apalagi mengingat posisimu sebagai sekertaris. _Aigo appa_ sangat bangga padamu, bekerja yang benar ne jangan buat kesalahan _arra_?!" Mr Kim yang sejak tadi hanya diam mulai berbicara dengan mengeluarkan wewejanganya khas orang dulu sementara namja cantik yang menjadi objek penderita hanya tersenyum canggung. Jauh dilubuk hatinya Jaejoong merasa gagal karena telah mengecewakan appanya. Sementara Junsu dan Changmin yang mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya hanya mampu mengehembuskan nafas berat.

"Ne, appa!"

"Aku sudah selesai" Junsu merapikan piring dan sendok makanya di susul Changmin

"Aku juga, kajja joongie kita berangkat! _Jumma, jusshi_ permisi" Changmin membungkukkan badanya sebelumnya telah menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya menuju pintu.

"Mwooo... minne kau mengantar Joongie, kau naik motorkan? Bukankah seharusnya berangkat bersama Junsu mengingat kalian berdua satu sekolah" Mrs Kim mentatap heran.

"Ne, benar apa yang di katakan _Jumma_ minnie seharusnya kau pergi sekolah bersama Junsu" Mr Kim membenarkan perkataan Mrs Kim istrinya.

"_Anio Jumma, Jusshi_ emm... Joongie kan masih baru jadi belum hapal jalan jadi aku harus mengantarnya. Kalau Junsu kan bisa naik bus he..e.." Changmin mencari-cari alasan yang tepat bukankah memang sejak awal tujuannya mampir ke apartement keluarga Kim untuk bertemu Jaejoong sekaligus mengantarnya berangkat kerja. Sementara Junsu hanya menunjukkan cibiranya dan melenggang pergi.

"Ne _Jumma Jusshi_, _Hyung_ memang harus di antar kalau tidak nanti bisa di culik _ahjussi _mesum" Junsu berbicara mengejek sambil berlari mebuka pintu dan keluar dari apartement namja berparas imut itu sangat tau jika sebentar lagi pawang gajah itu akan mengamuk ke padanya

"Yackk..yack apa yang kau katakan PANTAT kau anggap apa aku ini? Anak kecil? Awas kau PANTAT BEBEK jangan lari kau...!"

Namja berparas menawan itu mengeluarkan suara tujuh oktapnya seraya mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya pertanda tengah emosi pada sepupunya itu dengan keadaan tangan kananya yang masih dalam gengaman Changmin. Sementara Mr Kim dan Mrs Jung hanya mampu memasang ekspresi cengo'nya menyadari sifat manja dan kekanak-kanakan putranya yang tidak berubah itu.

*****OOO*****

Matahari pagi mulai bersinar dari barat membuat suasana kota Seoul jadi sedikit menghangat ditambah dengan langit biru yang menyejukkan mata saat memandangnya. Terlihat motor sport yang sedang dikendarai namja tampan bertubuh tinggi a.k.a Shim Changmin dan namja cantik yang duduk dibelakangnya tengah terparkir di SPBU di jalan lintas yang berjarak beberapa meter dari perusahaan Jung's Corp.

"Minnie aku ke toilet dulu ne, ganti baju" Namja berparas menawan itu beranjak pergi menuju toilet umum yang memang disediakan di SPBU tempat Changmin mengisi bahan bakar motornya.

"Kenapa harus ganti baju, kau terlihat cantik dengan stelan jas itu, uppss... maksudku tampan Hyung he..e.." Cangmin buru-buru membenarkan kalimat yang di ucapkanya karena tidak mau mengambil resiko diamuk pawang gajah a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

Pletakkk...

"Sakkiit Hyung... aisss" Changmin mengaduh kesakitan setelah mendapatkan jitakan dijidat tampanya dari namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu.

"Isss, kau bodoh atau apa hem? Kau lupa jika aku bukan sekertaris tapi **OB** perlu ku perjelas **OB** _arra_? Jadi mana mungkin seorang OB memakai setelan jas ke Kantor. Setidaknya meskipun seragam OB di ganti saat di kantor tapi tetap saja orang-orang akan menertawakanku dan menganggapku aneh. Jadi aku akan berganti dengan pakaian _casual_ seperti biasana. Jadi minne tunggu di sini _arraseo_!"

Jaejoong menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Changmin seolah-olah namja tampan itu adalah anak TK yang membutuhkan penjabaran. Selesai bicara Jaejoong mengahbur pergi menuju toilet meniggalkan Changmin yang hanya mampu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingakah ajaib namja yang disukainya itu.

**Selang 30 menit kemudian**

"Joongie lama, apa aku susul ke toilet saja" setelah di rasa menunggu lama tapi Jaejoong belum muncul juga Changmin memutuskan untuk menyusul Jaejoong ke toilet. Namun saat tiba di sepan pintu toliet mata _onyx_nya menghunus tajam saat melihat apa yang ada di depanya, tampak a_hjussi _berkepala botak sedang membungkuk didepan pintu toilet yang memang terdapat sedikit celah di pintu itu. Changmin sangat tau apa yang dilakukan _ahjussi_ mesum itu pasti sedang mengintip Jaejoongienya berganti baju. Tanpa pikir dua kali kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju objek tersangka tangan berotonya mencengkram kerah baju _ahjussi_ mesum itu dari belakang dan

BOUGHHH...

Bogem mentah melayang dan mendarat tepat dipelipis sang tersangka hingga tubuh tambunya terjerembab ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _ahjussi_ mesum? Mau mengintip kekasihku eoh? Mau kubuat tidak bisa melihat matahari lagi hah?!" Changmin menatap murka namja setengah baya bertubuh tambun itu.

"Mian... mianhe" _ahjussi_ yang menjadi amukan namja tampan berkulit tan itu berbicara dengan sedikit tergagap dengan mengelus pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan Changmin dan langsung berlari tungang-langgang menjauhi Changmin yang sudah menampakkan aura membunuhnya.

Ckeakk.. Merasa ada suara gaduh dari luar Jaejoong yang memang sudah selesai berganti pakaian membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar toilet.

"Minne _waeo_..? kenapa ribut-ribut eoh? Apa terjadi sesuatu?!" Jaejoong mentap changin dengan wajah _innocent_nya sementara namja yang ditatap sedemikian rupa menjadi semakin murka kala melihat pakian yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ini pakaian yang dikenakan namja cantik itu hanya berupa t-shirt warna baby blue berlengan panjang dengan potongan leher yang sangat rendah hingga mampu mengespos sebagian dada berisinya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu dan di tambah dengan celana _skinny jens_ berpotongan di bawah lutut yang sukses memperlihatkan betis indah tanpa bulu dengan sepatu _kets_ putih sebagai penyempurna tampilan _casualnya_. Tentu hal tampilan yang seperti itu akan mengundang tatapan lapar orang-orang disekitarnya termasuk Changmin sendiri. (Ck emak benar-benar menggoda iman)

"Kau... apa tidak sadar jika ada _ahjussi_ mesum yang sedang mencoba mengintipmu saat tengah berganti pakaian? Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati Joongie ck, selalu saja membuat orang khawatir"

"Mwo... masa iya? Apa yang minne khawatirkan eoh? Joongiekan _namja_ bukan _yeoja _jadi tidak ada untungnya bagi _ahjussi_ untuk mengintip Joongie. Aiss sudahlah hari semakin siang _kajja_ kita berangkat" Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin dan beranjak pergi.

Sreta...

Pluukk

Changmin menarik tanganya dari genggaman Jaejoong kemudian melepas jaket yang melekat ditubuhnya lalu menutup dada namja cantik itu dengan jaketnya dan kaki panjangnya melangkah pergi berjalan mendahului Jaejoong masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Yah, Changmin sangat kesal pada Jaejoong pasalnya namja cantik itu tidak sadar akan sikap dan gaya berpakaianya yang bisa saja membuat orang gelap mata. Changmin takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada namja pujaan hatinya jika sewaktu-waktu dirinya sedang tidak berada disisi Jaejoong.

Sreattt

Bruukk...

Jaejoong melemparkan jaket Changmin yang menutupi dadanya kelantai dengan memasang tatapan tajam mata doenya terlihat membulat sempurna. Namja cantik itu merasa tersinggung atas perlakuan Changmin padanya.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Apa cara berpakaianku terlalu buruk. Kau lupa aku NAMJA tidak masalah jika berpakain seperti ini toh aku nyaman dan apa hakmu mengaturku, bahkan aku lebih tua darimu! Apa kau lupa jika aku mendapatkan predikta sebagia _Fashion casual _terbaik dikampus sewaktu kuliah. KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Changmin dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya namun

Sreatt...

Brukk..

Seketika lenganya digengang Changmin dan tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dari namja tinggi itu terhemapas kesudut tembok dengan tubuh Changmin memepet tubuhnya lengkap dengan keadaan lengan yang masih dalam gengaman erat namja tampan bersuara tenor itu.

Akkhhh... Dengan repleks _cherry lips_ itu mengaduh sakit merasakan nyeri di bagian punggunya akibat membentur dinding.

"Shim Changmin APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Namja pemilik kulit susu itu meninggikan suaranya meski tak dipungkiri rasa takut menghinggapinya. Entahlah Jaejoong merasa tatapan namja yang telah dianggap _dongsaeng_nya itu berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika dirinya yang notabenya lebih dewasa merasa terhenyak dan takut melihat ekspresi wajah Changmin saat ini.

"Kau bilang apa yang ku lakukan? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan KIM JAEJOONG! Tidak sadarkah kau jika tubuhmu itu sangat indah dan bahkan jauh lebih menggiurkan dari yeoja manapun. Jadi berhentilah berpakaian minim yang meperlihatkan lekuk tubuhmu itu jika kau tidak mau di PERKOSA! Aku tidak selalu berada disisimu Joongie mengertilah!"

Changmin menatap nyalang manik mata doe yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca itu menandakan jika sebentar lagi akan ada kristal bening yang menetes dari sepasang mata indah itu. Namja tampan itu sadar jika ucapanya terlalu kasar tapi kesabaranya sudah habis, dirinya hanya sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan benci pada kenyataan jika Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_ bukan sebagai n_amja_.

Srakk...

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Changmin membebaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan namja yang mengenakan seragam SMA itu. Jaejoong benci diperlakukan seperti ini, perlakuan yang dianggapnya meremehkan dan merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang namja sejati (plakkk.. yah emak masih aja ngeyel ^^).

"Dengar Changmin-ah, _gomawo_ karena sudah peduli padaku pada Hyungmu yang kau anggap lemah ini. Tapi sekali lagi aku NAMJA dan aku namja tampan kau lupa tentang diriku yang seorang FLOWER BOY kekhawatiranmu terlalu berlebihan heh" Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum meski terlihat hambar.

"Kajja kita berangkat, aissss... aku pasti sudah terlambat ck, ini gara-gara kau dasar TIANG LISTRIK pembuat onar ha..ha..." Jaejoong berlari setelah mengejek Changmin berharap dengan begitu dapat mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang.

"Yakk... apa katamu berhenti mengataiku TIANG LISTRIK dasar PAWANG GAJAH! Hyung berhenti berlariiii aishhh..."

*****OOO*****

**Jung's Corp**

Suasana gaduh dan riuh memenuhi ruang meating Jung's Corp yang terletak di lantai 10 gedung megah itu. Setidaknya ada sekitar 20 pegawai dengan berbagai bidangnya sedang berkumpul di ruangan itu, meski perkepalanya merupakan perwakilan dari tiap difisi dan bagian masing-masing. Mulai dari difisi tertinggi hingga karyawan bawah yakni satpam dan OB. Angin apa yang mebuat pegawai Jung's Corp ini berkumpul pada jam dan ditempat yang sama? Bisik-bisikpun mulai riuh terdengar masing-masing dari mereka mencoba menerka-nerka alasan mereka dikumpulkan.

Namun suasana riuh itu mendadak jadi hening saat muncul sosok namja tampan nan manly lengkap dengan setelan jas mahalnya rambutnya yang tertata rapi dengan mata unik seperti musang semua yang melekat ditubuhnya seakan menambah kharisma dan pesona seorang Jung Yunho presdir dari Jung's Corp dan juga di sebelahnya berdiri seorang namja tampan berwajah cassanova yang merupakan sekertaris kepercayaanya yang selalu mengekor kemanapun namja berkulit tan itu pergi.

"Baiklah semuanya terimakasih pada kalian para perwakilan staf dan karyawan yang telah meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaan kalian untuk hadir dalam rapat penting ini. Nah, dalam rapat ini ada hal penting yang hendak di sampaikan presdir pada kalian semua dan nantinya harap disampaikan kepada masing-masing bawahan kalian. Sampai disini ada pertanyaan?"

Park Yuchun menjelaskan panjang lebar dan setelah di rasa tidak ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut namja berjidat lebar itu meneruskan wacananya.

"Baiklah Presdir silahkan!" perkataan Yuchun disabut lirikan dari Yunho sang Presdir dan melangkah maju ke atas podium.

Suasana terlihat hening, ekspresi penasaran tergambar jelas disetiap wajah orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ada alasan khusus mengapa kalian di kumpulkan di sini" Yunho berbicara berat dengan suara bassnya.

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan satu hal. Kalian mengenal KIM JAEJOONG salah satu OB yang baru bekerja beberapa minggu di Jung's Corp. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah tau"

Yunho mengentikan ucapanya tatapan musangnya mengamati dengan seksama tiap ekspresi yang diterlihat pada mimik muka karyawanya. Yunho tau walaupu Jaejoong termsuk baru bekerja di perusahaanya tapi memngingat bagaimana tingkah ajaib dan pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong tentu mudah bagi namja berparas menawan itu untuk dikenal. Terbukti selama dua minggu ini beredar desas-desus jika ada OB yang berparas malaikat berhasil mengacaukan Jung's Corp membuat para namja berbelok dan yeoja histeris. (ck sepertinya appa kalah pamor dari umma poor Yunho.. )

"Aku ingin kalian memperlakukanya dengan baik dan jangan bersikap berlebihan padanya. Dan kau Shimdong-shi jangan bertindak keterlaluan, jangan meberikan pekerjaan berat padanya. Kau mengerti?" manik mata musang Yunho menatap tajam pada namja bertubuh tambun itu. Yunho tau jika Shindong sering memberikan pekerjaan yang berat pada Joongienya, sementara objek yang mendapat tatapan tajam itu sudah gemetar ketakutan.

"Ba-baik Sanjangnim"

"Dan satu lagi jangan ada satupun di antara kalian yang berani membuka identitas asliku sebagai Presdir Jung's Corp pada Kim Jaejoong. Baiklah aku rasa sudah cukup kalian boleh kembali bekerja."

Yunho turun dari podium dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Park Yuchun sekertarisnya. Meniggalkan para staf dan karyawan yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi cengo'nya.

*****OOO*****

Memasuki jam makan siang kantin Jung's Corp terlihat ramai banyak staf dan karyawan yang berasal dari golongan bisa dan gaji standart memilih mengahbiskan santap siangnya di kantin kantor mengingat selain masakanya cukup enak harga menu disana cukup terjangkau di kantong karyawan biasa seperti mereka. Saat ini di sudut meja kantin sedang duduk sepasang namja dengan mengenakan seragam OBnya. Dua namja itu adalah Kim Jaejoong dan Yin Jihan.

"Hyung bagaimana rasanya masakan eomaku enak kan?" namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu terlihat mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata indahnya menuggu reaksi dari Jihan teman sesama OBnya mengingat usia namja itu yang lebih tua darinya itu sebabnya Jaejoong memanggilnya Hyung.

"Emm... nyamm... mashita Jae, sangat lezat" Jihan berbicara ditengah mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Em.., tapi Hyung apa ada yang aneh denganku? Seharian ini orang-orang dikantor ini memperlakukanku sedikit berbeda. Dan seperti takut berdekatan denganku kecuali kau Hyung!" jaejoong memasang wajah sendunya.

Hari ini dirinya merasa di perlakukan berbeda dari biasanya. Jika sebelumnya karyawan namja yang sering menggodanya tapi hari ini mereka terkesan menghormatinya bahkan mengarah ke takut. Dan karyawan yeoja yang suka bersikap centil padanya hari ini seperti menjauh dan menghindarinya. Dan terlebih lagi Shimdong sang kepala OB bersikap sangat baik padanya. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap orang-orang disekelilingnya bahkan Changmin pagi ini juga bersikap aneh.

"Hey Jihan Hyung kau mendengarku tidak?" jaejoong sedikit kesal pada lawan bicaranya karena tidak menanggapi pertanyaanya melainkan sibuk berkutat dengan bekal makan siangnya yang memang dibaginya untuk namja itu. Belum sempat Jihan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong seketika matanya membelalak takut kala melihat tatapan tajam mata musang yang seakan hendak mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Posisi Jaejoong yang duduk berhadapan denganya hingga membuatnya memunggungi namja manly a.k.a Jung Yunho hingga membuat Jaejoong tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Emm... mian Jae aku sudah selesai a-ku ke toilet dulu. Ini be-kal mu" Jihan berbicara takut-takut tanganya mendorong bento milik Jaejoong yang sempat dicicipinya tadi dan secepat kilat beranjak dari duduknya berlalu pergi dari hadapan namja berparas menawan itu.

"Mwooo..., ada apa denganya, aneh sekali" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hey cantik berhenti memasang pose seperti itu. Minta dimakan eoh?" Yunho berbicara dan mengambil duduk di depan Jaejoong yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari sepasang mata doe itu.

Pletakkk...

"Appoyyyooo ...!"

Yunho mengaduh kesakitan akibat jitakan yang dilakukan namja cantik yang duduk didepanya. Sementara seisi kantin mendadak hening melihat kejadian yang dianggap langka itu. Bagaimana tidak Jung Yunho seorang presdir yang terkenal dingin itu bersikap jauh dari kpribadianya.

"Ehem..." Yunho sedikit berdehem memberi isyarat orang-orang disekitarnya agar bersikap biasa, mengetahui maksud sang Presdir merekapun bersikap biasa (ck sepertinya cuma emak yang gak sadar.. huhh jaema bener2 innocent ya ^^)

"Iss kau lagi beruang mesum simpanan tante-tante. Perlu kuperjelas apa aku ini TAMPAN bukan CANTIK ck, kau ini sama menyebalkanya dengan si tiang listrik itu!" Jaejoong makin memayunkan bibirnya membuat Yunho berkali-kali menelan salivanya melihat bibir plum nan merah dan sepertinya sangat lembut jika dilumat. _Ais lagi-lagi aku berfikir yang iya-iya_ guman yunho berbicara dalam hati.

"Ne, _arra_.. _arra_ kau tampan Joongie PUAS!"

Sreakk...

Tangan panjang Yunho meraih kotak bento yang di bawa Jaejoong kemudian memakanya tanpa permisi.

"Nyam... nyam..., enak siapa yang masak?"

Sreattt...

Jaejoong kembali menarik kotak bentonya dari tangan Yunho

"Iss tidak sopan kalau mau minta ijin dulu pada pemiliknya. Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu hah?!"

Jaejoong meninggikan nada suaranya sementara Yunho langsung terdiam ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu mendengar perkataan malaikatnya. Yah memang selama ini umpaanya tidak pernah mengajarinya macam-macam karena kesibukan mereka. Dan selama ini semua keperluan Yunho diserahkan pada orang-orang kepercayaan orangtuanya dalam arti namja tampan itu kurang kasih sayang. Menyadari perubahan wajah Yunho, Jaejoong sedikit melunak.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa kau habiskan saja semuanya, aku sudah kenyang" Jaejoong menyodorkan bekalnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Ne, gomawo Joongie" Yunho tersenyum tulus tanganya buru-buru mengabil sumpit dan memakan bento itu dengan lahap.

Deg..

_"Entah mengapa perasaanku jadi menghangat melihat senyum tulusnya dan kenapa dengan jantungku.., ais Kim Jaejoong ada apa denganmu"_

"Enakkan? Itu masakan eomaku, masakanku juga tak kalah enaknya. Aku belajar darinya" Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"_Jinja_..? aku tidak percaya!' yunho bicara dengan mencibirkan bibirnya

"Mwooo... KAU meremehkan ku eoh iss... benar-benar minta dipukul kaauuu... "

"Buktikan! Buktikan jika memang kau jago masak. Nanti pulang kerja kita masak di apartementku otte?! belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya omonganya namja cantik itu sudah di potong oleh Yunho dengan memasang _smirk_ andalanya.

"Ahhh, kenyang gomawo Joongie"

Yunho merapikan kotak bento dan berdiri kemudian tanganya mengusap rambut _almount_ namja cantik yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

Bluss...

Seketika wajah rupawannya bersemu merah mendapat perlakuan dari namja manly itu.

"Da... Joongie sampai nanti" Yunho merasa senang melihat ekspresi malu malaikatnya niatnya menggoda namja pujaan hatinya ternyata membuahkan hasil.

"Ne, sampai jumpa Yunnie"

* * *

**At apartement Yunho**

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di dalama apartement Yunho, tatapan kagum jelas terlihat diraut wajah cantiknya. Bagaimana tidak kagum jika apartement Yunho terbilang sangat mewah dan besar dengan _funicure_ yang lengkap dan terkesan berkelas sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan apartementnya yang sederhana itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar terpesona melihat apartementku, jika mau kau bisa memilikinya Joongie" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong seraya melemparkan kerlingan menggodanya.

Brukkk...

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga membuat pantatnya terduduk dilantai kamar

"Akkhhhgg... sakiit, ais jinja... kenapa kau suka sekali menganiayaku" Yunho tampak meringis kesakitan dengan tanganya memegangi buttnya yang terasa sakit.

"Yah, siapa suruh menggodaku hah. Dasar mesum!" Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju ke arah dapur hasratnya menggebu-gebu untuk membuktikan pada namja manly itu jika dirinya memang bisa masak dan Yunho yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Sreatt..

Yunho menggeser kursi meja makan dan mendaratkan buttnya yang masih terasa nyeri itu. Mata musangnya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Tubuh rampingnya yang bergerak lincah, jari-jari lentiknya sibuk mencari-cari bahan di dalam kulkas yang bisa diolahnya menjadi masakan. Dan raut wajah cantiknya yang menunjukkan keseriusan. Sunguh Jaejoong benar-benra sosok istri idaman di mata Yunho.

**Selang satu jam kemudian**

Tercium aroma lezat masakan Jaejoong yang sukses membuat perut seorang Jung Yunho menjadi lapar.

"Tara... _omurice_ special ala restaurant bintang sepuluh siap disantap!" Jaejoong bicara bermonolog dengan gaya bak seorang chef membawa dua piring _omurice_ dan meletakanya di meja makan.

"Selamat makan.." Jaejoong tersenyum cerah dengan menyendokkan _omurice_ kemulutnya.

"Kenapa Yunnie tidak makan?" Jaejoong menatap heran namja di depanya.

"Suapi..." Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya yang tidak imut itu.

"Mwooo..., ais manja eoh! Kau kan punya tangan. Jadi makan sendiri!"

"_Shiero_ aku mau kau menyuapiku, jika tidak aku tidak mau makan!"

Namja cantik pemilik kulit susu itu berjalan kesisi yunho mengambil piring berisi seporsi omurice milik Yunho, menyendokanya dan mengarahkan sendok itu kemulut Yunho.

"Aa... buka mulutmu!"

Sreatt...

Brukk..

Tangan berotot itu menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu duduk dipangkuanya, kemudian mulutnya menyambar makanan yang disuapkan jaejoong. Yunho mengunyah _omurice_ itu dengan tatapan mata musangnya yang terfokus menatap wajah Jaejoong. Sungguh dilihat sedekat ini wajah Jaejoong berlipat kali lebih cantik, mata bulatnya dengan mutiara kelam di dalamnya seakan menyedotnya untuk masuk lebih dalam serta kulit putihnya terlihat sangat halus seakan memancarkan cahaya sungguh bak malaikat tanpa sayap.

Deg..

Deg..

Jantung keduanya sama-sama berdetak dengan cepat. Jaejoong yang menyadari posisi duduknya mencoba beranjak namun tangan namja manly a.k.a Jung Yunho justru semakin erat melingkar dipinggangnya. Yunho mengabil sendok di tangan Jaejoong dan menyendokkan _omurice_ yang masih terisa kemudian mengarahkan sendok itu ke bibir plum Jaejoong.

"Sekarang gilanmu, aaa..."

Jaejoong menelan _omurice_ yang disendokkan Yunho tanpa banyak bicara ataupun bergerak, tubuhnya terasa kaku berada dalam posisi sekarang, dimana dirinya sedang duduk dipangkuan Yunho dengan tubuh saling merapat degupan jantungnya semakin tak terkendali saat menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh namja manly itu.

"Cuma satu kata untuk masakanmu MASHITA joongie" bibir hati itu tersungging menapkakkan senyum sexynya membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup hingga menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat sikap Jaejoong jari panjang Yunho terjulur mengangkat dagu namja berparas cantik itu hingga mendongak dan kembali menatapnya. Tatapan musang bertemu dengan manik mata doe keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga jari panjang Yunho bergerak dengan perlahan mengusap _cherry lips_ merah di depanya yang terlihat menggoda. Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan hembusan nafas berat Yunho mebuat tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Jarak wajah keduanya semakin dekat hingga bibir hati itu telah menempel sempurna di _cherry lips_ Jaejoong hinga..

Cup..

Yunho mengecup bibir plum Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya cukup dalam beberapa waktu tanpa melepasnya sementara namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut yang terasa dibibirnya hingga

Sylluupp..

Kecupan Yunho berubah menjadi hisapan dan berlanjut keciuman yang menuntut, tangan kananya melingkar dengan erat dipinggang ramping Jaejoong sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram bahu namja cantik itu membuat tubuh keduanya menemepl dengan sempurna.

Sshhh.. engghh..

Terdengar lenguhan halus Jaejoong merasakan nikmat akibat perbuatan Yunho. Tubuhnya terasa melayang seakan dirinya bisa melihat lengkungan pelangi indah di atas kepalanya. Namja cantik itu tidak menampik kenyataan jika ini bukanlah _first kiss_ yang pertama baginya dia sudah sering berciuman denga mantan-mantan pacarnya terdahulu terlebih ciuman pertamanya dilakukan saat dirinya masih memakai seragam Junior High School, tapi ciuman yang diberikan Yunho saat ini terasa berbeda hingga membuatnya seakan mabuk kepayang. Apa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada namja tampan pemilik mata musang a.k.a Jung Yunho cinta dalam arti sebenarnya. Hati kecilnya mencoba untuk mencari jawabanya. Namun kembali lagi sisi _ego_nya mengambil alih kata hatinya.

_"Tidak aku namja Kim Jaejoong sadarlah kau namja dan __**seme**__ sejati kenapa kau bertindak selayaknya __**uke**__. Kim Jaejoong __**Wake Up**__!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC N' review pliss**

**Moga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ^^**

**Gimana perasaan jeje ke Yunho ?**

**Akankah jeje akan mengakui perasaanya dan mengalahkan egonya ?**

**Dan bagaimana dengan Changmin?**

**Nantikan jawabanya di chap depan.**

**Gomawo buat reader kece yang dah review di chap sebelumnya mian tidak bisa balas satu-satu**

**Youleebitha | Kyune jae | | Dipa Woon | myeolchi gyuhee | kyutket 88 | Jungjaema | manize83 | YunHolic | SiDer Tobat | cindyshim07 | jungYJ | The Biggest Fan of YunJae | i was a dreamer | YongWook | ifa. P. Arunda | HerroKittyJae | Yoon HyunWoon | alvida the dark knight | jung Jaeseob | Sirayuki Gia | irengiovanny | Vic89 | jae sekundes | Hana-kara | joongmax | Azure'czar | Jaejung love| Siapaya | Eternal Yunjae | LeeSangWook | akiramia | ajid Yunjae | RismaChunne | min | PhantoMirotiC | Lee Yunho**

**Terimakasih untuk follows dan Favoritnya dan selamat bergabung untuk reader baru**

**Anyong... ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**OFFICE BOY IS GORGEOUS MY lOVER**

**My Lover is A Goergeous Office Boy**

**The gorgeous office boy is my lover**

**( tiga-tiganya boleh terserah reader lebih nyaman sama judul yang mana ^_- )**

**Author : Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**YunJaeMin and Outher**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

_Sshhh.. engghh.._

_Terdengar lenguhan halus Jaejoong merasakan nikmat akibat perbuatan Yunho. Tubuhnya terasa melayang seakan dirinya bisa melihat lengkungan pelangi indah di atas kepalanya. Namja cantik itu tidak menampik kenyataan jika ini bukanlah first kiss yang pertama baginya dia sudah sering berciuman denga mantan-mantan pacarnya terdahulu terlebih ciuman pertamanya dilakukan saat dirinya masih memakai seragam Junior High School, tapi ciuman yang diberikan Yunho saat ini terasa berbeda hingga membuatnya seakan mabuk kepayang. Apa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada namja tampan pemilik mata musang a.k.a Jung Yunho cinta dalam arti sebenarnya. Hati kecilnya mencoba untuk mencari jawabanya. Namun kembali lagi sisi egonya mengambil alih kata hatinya._

_"Tidak aku namja Kim Jaejoong sadarlah kau namja dan __**seme**__ sejati kenapa kau bertindak selayaknya __**uke**__. Kim Jaejoong __**Wake Up**__!"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memukul-mukul dada bidang Yunho saat merasakan sesak dibagian paru-parunya. Akibat ciuman Yunho yang semakin _intens_. Seakan tersadar Yunho melepaskan tatuan bibirnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Wajah putihnya berubah merah padam bak tomat, bibir plumnya terbuka dan bengkak terlihat basah oleh _saliva_ miliknya dan Yunho. Merasa malu Jaejoong sontak berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho karena memang cengkraman tangan _namja manly_ itu di pinggangnya sedikit mengendur.

Deg..

Untuk beberapa menit keduanya hanya terdiam, merasa canggung satu sama lain. Hanya debaran jantung keduanya yang terdengar memacu dengan cepat seakan baru selesai lari maraton puluhan kilo meter jauhnya.

"A-ku sudah membuktikan padamu, jika masakanku enak. Jadi aku pulang!" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit terbata, tanpa berani menatap wajah tampan Yunho. Jari lentiknya menyambar tas slempangnya yang tergeletak di kursi meja makan, dan dengan terburu- buru kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari ruang dapur.

Sementara Yunho tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya. Justru bibir hatinya tertarik membentuk seringaian. Apa arti seringaian itu hanya Yunho dan author lah yang tau ^^

.

.

"Ais, Kim Jaejoong _baboya_. Bagaimana mungkin kau lupa jika saat ini dirimu sedang bertamu dirumah orang. Mana bisa kau keluar masuk seenak jidat tampanmu ais_... jinja_?!"

Jaejoong tampak frustari karena tidak bisa membuka pintu utama _apartement_ mewah Yunho. Tapi namja cantik itu benar-benar tidak siap jika harus kembali menemui _namja manly_ itu untuk minta bantuan membukakan pintu, karena kemungkinan besar dirinya akan pingsan mendadak akibat serangan jantung tiba-tiba karena tidak mampu mengontrol detak jantungnya. Kedua tanganya mengacak surai _almoundnya_, menandakan jika Jaejoong tengah galau.

"Butuh bantuan..?!"

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho sudah berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya dengan posisi tangan yang menyilang didada bidangnya, tak lupa senyum menawan terukir dibibir berbentuk hatinya membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan, Jaejoong yang melihatnya tak sanggup menahan debaran jantungnya. Sungguh kali ini namja cantik itu mengakui jika Yunho sangat tampan.

"Eh.., ne..." Jaejoong berbicara tergagap dan tersenyum canggung tanganya menggaruk pucuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Melihat ekspresi salah tingkah malakitanya Yunho memasang _smirk_, terlintas dipikiranya untuk sedikit mengerjai namja cantik pemilik mata _doe_ itu.

Dengan pasti kaki panjangnya maju dan semakin menyudutkan Jaejoong, Dengan repleks namja cantik itu berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh daun pintu. Itu tandanya dirinya sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, sementara Yunho semakin maju hingga akhirnya mengurung tubuh indah yang lebih pendek darinya itu, telapak tangan kirinya disandarkanya kepintu tepat di atas kepala Jaejoong, sementara tubuh _manly_nya semakin merapat ke tubuh Jaejoong. Mata musang itu menatap _intens_ mata _doe_ indah Jaejoong yang juga mentatapnya.

Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu berusaha menegup _salivanya_ yang terasa tercekak ditenggorokan.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!"

Jaejoong berbicara gugup, Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul, dalam hati _namja manly_ itu sedang beryes-yes ria karena berhasil mengerjai malaikatnya. Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Jaejoong tangan kanan Yunho membuka pintu yang terkunci.

Ckelak..

Dan pintu itu sedikti bergeser membuka di ikuti dengan tariakn tubuh Yunho yang menjauh dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja membuka pintu. Memang Joongie kira Yunnie mau apa hem?"

"Mwo... bukan apa-apa. Permisi!" dengan cepat kilat Jaejoong membuka pintu dan melesat keluar _apartement _itu. Secepat mungkin dirinya ingin menjauh dari _namja manly_ itu. Dirinya tidak mau jika akan semakin terlihat konyol dan memalukan didepan Yunho. Terlebih dirinya tadi sudah sempat berfikiran yang macam-macam.

"Juwaaaa...haaaa..haaa...!"

Yunho langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah kepergian Jaejoong. Hal yang jarang dia lakukan, jika mengingat pribadinya selama ini. Sungguh _namja_ rupawan itu berhasil mengubah dunia seorang Jung Yunho.

'_Sweet_, bibirmu begitu manis.., bagaimana dengan anggota tubuhmu yang lain? Hanya membayangkanya saja membuatku gila. Arrrghh... Joongie, hampir saja aku lepas kendali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau memang sangat menggoda. Jadi jangan salah kan jika suatu saat aku benar-benar menyerangmu' Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat dengan tanganya meremas rambutnya.

.

.

Udara malam kota Seoul terasa dingin. Jaejoong tengah duduk sendiri di _halte_ bus, bibirnya mengrucut sebal. Sesekali keluar umpatan-umpatan kecil dari _cherry lipsnya_. Mata _doenya_ melirik alroji dipergelangan tanganya.

"Huh.. sudah jam 10.00 malam. Pantas saja busnya lama. Aiss, kenapa ponselnya Changmin tidak aktif. Uhh, hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk. Dan Yunnie..."

Bluss..

Sontak pipi putih itu bersemu merah saat mengingat ciuman Yunho padanya. Jari putihnya mengusap bibirnya dan..

Deg..

"Aiss, Joongie _pabbo_! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berciuman dengannya. Kemana _imet Flower_ _Boy_mu..., tapii... Joongie suka. Umma _ottokhe_...?!"

Jaejoong bertindak heboh sendiri, terkadang bibirnya ter_pout_ imut, pipi mulusnya dikembungkan, kaki jenjangnya terhentak-hentak. Dan sesekali jemarinya menjambak rambutnya. Sebagai wujud ekspresinya. Tingkah lakunya membuat _namja_ cantik pemilik kulit susu itu terlihat _yeppo_ dan semakin menggemaskan. Dirinya tidak sadar jika gerak-geriknya sedang diperhatikan oleh tiga pasang mata mesum yang menatapnya lapar.

"Hey cantik..., sendirian? Mana pacarmu hem?!" Salah satu _namja_ bertubuh kekar dan bertampang sangar berbicara dengan jarinya mencolek dagu Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyadari jika ada aura _negatif_ dari tiga namja preman itu. Sontak berdiri dan menatap nyalang ketiganya. Tangan pucatnya menepis jari namja yang sempat menyentuh dagunya dengan jijik.

"Bukan urusanmu. JAGA TANGAN KOTORMU ITU SEBELUM AKU PATAHKAN! dan aku _namja babo_!" kilatan amarah terpancar jelas dimanik mata _doe_ Jaejoong. Namun amarahnya justru ditanggapi kekekan nista tiga namja itu.

"Ha..., mwo kau _namja_? _Jinja_? Tapi kau sangat cantik. Bukan begitu kawan?" namja bertubuh kekar itu melemparkan omongan kepada dua temanya.

"Ne, tidak masalah _namja_ atau _yeoja_. Toh sama-sama memiliki lubang untuk di masuki ha..ha..."

Duagghhh..

Akkhhhh...

Merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kaki Jaejoong mendarat sempurna menedang daerah selangkangan _namja_ bertubuh kekar didepanya itu. Yang sontak megakibatkan erangan kesakitanya.

"K-au... beraninya kau. Kau akan menyesalinya cantik. Kenapa kalian diam?! seret dia bodoh!"

Namja itu menatap murka Jaejoong dengan memegangi alat _vital_nya yang terasa berdenyut akibat tendangan Jaejoong. Merasa mendapat perintah dari bosnya kedua namja itu hendak meraih lengan Jaejoong dan berniat mencekalnya. Namun Jaejoong lebih sigap.

Bougghh..

Bogem mentah mendarat sempurna dipelipis _namja_ yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Merasa ada kesempatan Jaejoong segera melarikan diri yang tentunya dikejar oleh ketiga namja preman itu dibelakangnya.

"KEJAR DIA SAMPAI DAPAT..!"

Acara kejar-kejaranpun berlangsung. Saat ini yang bisa dilakukan _namja cantik_ itu hanya berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Meskipun dirinya _namja_ tapi mustahil baginya untuk mengalahkan tiga _namja_ berbadan besar itu. Jaejoong merasa jika kemampuanya tidak sebanding.

Jaejoong terus berlari higga masuk kepemukiman, menembus lorong-lorong sempit. Tapi naas sepertinya Jaejoong berlari kearah yang salah hingga dirinya terjebak di gang buntu.

"Shiit... _anjrit_..!" Jaejoong mengeluarkan umpatanya. Tubuhnya terpojok didinding jalan buntu itu. Sementara tiga _namja_ brandalan itu sudah berada di depanya. Mengepung tubuh Jaejoong. Seringai kemenangan terlihat jelas di raut wajah ketiganya.

"Uhh..., cantik sepertinya kau tersesat! Butuh bantuan hem? menyerah saja, ayolah bersenang-senang dengan kami.."

Cuihh...

Plakkk...

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya berdenyut sakit akibat tamparan yang dilayangkan salah satu preman yang sempat diludahinya. Bibir _plum_nya sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Brukk..

Bunyi tulang punggung Jaejoong yang terbentur dinding beton dibelakangnya.

Akkhh..

"baikah kita akan sedikit bermain kasar baby!"

tangan kekar itu mencengkram dagu Jaejoong. Diikuti tawa menjijikan dua _namja_ lainya. Setitik kristal bening mulai menetes dari pupil mata doenya. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya memejamkan matanya, karena memang tubuhnya sudah dalam posisi terkunci. Jaejoong menyerahkan nasibnya pada Tuhan dan berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Jaejoong sudah pasrah akan hal buruk yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi padanya. Jaejoong merasakan lidah menjijikkan menjilat lehernya.

"LEPAS BRENGSEK...!"

BOUGGHH...

BOUGHHH...

Akkhhh...

BOUGGGHHH..

Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanya. Terbukti Jaejoong merasakan aura _negatif_ tiga _namja_ itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Disusul dengan hantaman dan pukulan bertubi-tubi dan teriakan kesakitan. Hingga hening...

Jaejoong masih belum berani membuka matanya. Tubuhnya jatuh terperoso ke tanah. Namun dirinya merasakan ada tangan kasar mengusap lebam di pipi pucatnya dengan lembut. Dan tercium aroma _mint_ yang menenangkan.

"Joongie buka matamu. Sekarang sudah aman!"

Suara itu, _namja_ cantik itu sangat hafal siapa pemilik suara _bass_ itu. Seketika mata _doenya_ mengerjab terbuka. Menatap wajah orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Yun... Yunnie..."

Brukk

Jaejoong menubrukan tubuhnya didada bidang Yunho. Yah, orang yang telah menolong _namja_ cantik itu adalah Jung Yunho. _Namja manly_ itu membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Lengan berototnya memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Ne, ini aku Yunnie. Tenanglah ada aku disini. Akan aku pastikan ketiga _namja_ brengsek itu akan membusuk dipenjara!"

Dengan perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukanya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Setelah membisikkan kata yang dianggapnya bisa menenangkan _namja_ pujaan hatinya itu. Mata bulat yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu menatap sendu manik mata musang _namja_ yang ada didepanya.

Kedua telapak tangan Yunho menangkup pipi tirus yang terlihat pucat itu. Senyum tulus tersungging dibibir berbentuk hatinya. Yunho sudah merasakan firasat buruk akan Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu meninggalkan _apartement_nya. Mengingat hari sudah malam dan Jaejoong pulang dengan naik kendaraan umum. Biar bagaimanapun Joongienya adalah _namja_ berparas menawan yang kadar kecantikanya melebihi _yeoja_ sekalipun. Jadi sosok indahnya selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang berada disekitanya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin jika di antara mereka ada yang berniat buruk pada sosok malaikatnya. Dan Yunho tidak akan membiarkan itu.

"_Uljimane_..., _kajja_ kita pulang!" Tawaran _namja manly_ itu disambut anggukan pelan oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong kembali ke_apartement_nya yang memang jaraknya lebih dekat jika dibanding _apartement_ Jaejoong.

Saat ini _namja_ cantik itu tengah duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang _king size_ kamar Yunho. Dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus dari pinggang sampai kaki jenjangya. Namja berparas kelewat cantik itu merasa jijik dengan sentuhan berandalan yang sempat menjilat lehernya. Jadi Jaejoong memutuskan meminjam kamar mandi Yunho untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan menghilangkan jejak menjijikan itu. Tubuh indahnya berbalut _t-shirt_ polos warna putih milik Yunho yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Karena memang tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Yunho. Hal itu membuat leher jenjang dan sedikit bahunya terkespos. Kulit mulus bak porselenya terlihat licin dan bersinar tertimpa sorot lampu.

"ini minumlah!" Yunho menyodorkan _mug_ berisi coklat panas ke tangan Jaejoong kemudian mendudukan pantatnya di pinggiran ranjang.

"Gomawo..." Jaejoong menyambut _mug_ itu dari tangan Yunho. Tapi tidak langsung meminumnya. Justru dirinya terliaht menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Doe_ eyesnya bergerak gelisah.

Yunho yang menyadari hal itu sedikit mentautkan alisnya. Dengan dirinya yang mati-matian menahan hasrat lelakinya. Bagaimana tidak jika tindakan yang dilakukan _namja_ cantik itu justru membangkitkan _libido_ seorang Jung Yunho. Ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda akibat _t-shirt_ kebesaran miliknya( Yunho).

"Kenapa tidak di minum hem? apa lukanya masih sakit?" Yunho mulai membuka percakapan setelah beberapa menit keduanya terdiam.

"Em...,tidak lagi. Aku kan _namja_ jadi luka kecil seperti ini tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi Yun..., kau jangan salah sangka..." Jaejoong sedikit menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Aku bukan _namja_ lemah. Aku sama sekali tidak lemah! Sebenarnya aku mampu mengalahkan ketiga kecungkuk brengsek itu, tapi... em, aku hanya terpojok saja..., emm... kau tau kan maksudku..?!"

Yunho tersenyum simpul menanggapi omongan Jaejoong yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan klarifikasi itu.

"Ne, aku tau. Bukankah kau seorang _Flowe Boy_?!" Yunho berbicara dengan nada yang menurut Jaejoong terdengar sangat tidak ikhlas saat mengucapkanya.

"Ya memang! Tapi kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu. Iss kau..., sebaiknay jangan mencari masalah denganku!" Jaejoong sedikit meniggikan nada suaranya.

"Ne..., ne _arraseo_ Joongie _yeppeoda_.."

"Mwo... ulangi ucapanmu yang terakhir. Iss aku tampan. _NAMJA TAMPAN_... BUKAN CANTIK arrgghhh...!"

Jaejoong mengumpat tidak jelas, namja cantik itu benar-benar dibuat kesal. Dirinya merasa tidak terima, kenapa semua orang mengatainya cantik. Tidak Umpanya, Junsu, Changmin, teman-temanya dan sekarang Yunho pun sama.

Yunho yang tidak mau mendengar ocehan serta umpatan Jaejoong memilih melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi yang yang menjadi satu dengan kamarnya. _Namja manly_ itu berniat membersihkan tubuhnya dari rasa lengket.

**Selang 30 menit kemudian**

Ckleak...

Yunho keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk putih yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Mempertontonkan _abs_ perut _sixpacknya_. Dan dada bidangnya yang terbalut sempurna dengan waran kulit _tan_. Tetesan air yang jatuh dari ujung rambutnya turun keleher dan pundak berototnya dan jangan lupakan kaki tegasnya yang ditumbuhi bulu membuat Yunho terlihat sangat _manly_.

Jaejoong yang yang melihat keadaan Yunho saat ini tak kuasa menelan _saliva_nya. Namja cantik itu mengakui ke_manly_an _namja_ pemilik mata musang itu. Doe eyesnya turun menatap rambut halus sedikit lebat yang melintang di bawah pusar Yunho. Sontak wajah putihnya memerah membayangkan benda yang tersembunyi di balik handuk yang melilit itu. Jika bagian bawah pusar saja berjajar bulu rapi yang membuatnya terlihat _sexy_ dan jantan bagaimana bagaian itu..

Blus..

Jaejoong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran gila yang merasuki otaknya.

'Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Yunho _namja_ sama sepertimu. Kenapa kau jadi salah tingkah seperti ini hah?! Kaupun punya benda yang sama nafas, tenangkan hatimu..., oke begini lebih baik'

Ekor mata _doe_ Jaejoong kembali melirik Yunho dan seketika _namja_ cantik itu menutup matanya saat tangan Yunho hendak melepas handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Mwooooo..., Jangan ganti baju disini! Tidak sopan. Tidak lihat jika dikamar ini kau tidak sendirian Jung Yunho. ADA AKU KIM JAEJOONG..!"

"Memang kenapa? Ini kamarku dan bukankah kita sama-sama _NAMJA_ hem? kenapa Joongie jadi heboh atau..." Yunho sedikit mengantungkan ucapanya.

"ATAU APA HAH..?"

"Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau itu _yeoja_ yang menyamar menjadi _namja_?"

Yunho berbicara dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Memasang tatapan menyelidik pada _namja_ cantik yang berada di atas ranjang itu.

"Mwooo..., apa maksudmu hah? TENTU SAJA AKU _NAMJA_..!"

Jaejoong menjawab sengit. Walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak yakin jika melihat sendiri postur tubuh dan warna kulitnya. Itu sebabnya Jaejoong sempat ingin meminta bantuan pada Changmin untuk membuat kulitnya sedikit lebih coklat agar terlihat _manly_, tapi permintaaanya justru di abaikan oleh _namja_ yang telah dianggapnya dongsaeng itu.

"Emm, benarkah..? aku tidak percaya. Aku perlu bukti!" Yunho memasang wajah polosnya namun dibalik itu tercetak seringai yang tersungging dari bibir _sexy_nya. Yunho melangakhkan kakinya naik keatas ranjang dimana Jaejoong berada.

"A-pa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Jaejoong menyilangkan tanganya didada berisinya. Mata _doe_nya membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah tampan Yunho begitu dekat denganya.

"M-E-M-A-S-T-I-K-A-Nnya...!" Yunho mengeja kata memastikan. Sejujurnya _namja manly_ itu mati-matian menahan tawanya yang siap meledak melihat ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan malaikatnya. Yakni ekspresi seakan dirinya hendak diperkosa saja. Yunho terus menggempur pertahanan _namja_ cantik itu. Berharap bisa meluluhkan keegoisan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang masih menanggap dirinya tampan dan kuat. Yunho bermaksud menyadarkan Jaejoong jika _namja_ berparas menawan itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _uke_ seorang Jung Yunho.

'Baiklah sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan sikapmu dan pendirianmu Joongie'

Sreaaat...

Tangan Yunho menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong. Tindakan yang dilakukan _namja manly_ itu, membuat paha putih mulus Jaejoong terekspos bebas karena memang dirinya hanya mengenakan _boxser_ minim. Tadinya _namja_ cantik itu berniat meminjam celana Yunho tapi tidak ada yang pas denganya. Semuanya kebesaran dan jadilah dirinya hanya meminjam _t-shirt_ oblong putih yang sedikit pas di tubuhnya, itupun setelah satu jam mengacak lemari pakaian Yunho yang berada satu ruangan khusus untuk perlengkapan _fashion_ _namja manly_ itu.

Glup

Yunho susah payah menelan salivanya, melihat paha mulus Jaejoong yang terpampang didepanya. Merasa tidak ingin lepas kendali, namja manly itu buru-buru memalingkan mukanya.

"Emm, gundukan kecil itu..., ternyata kau benar _namja_" nada suara Yunho terdengar gugup.

"A-pa kau bilang KECIL... seperti milikmu besar saja cihh.." Jaejoong mencebikkan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Apa Joongie mau melihatnya. Punya Yunnie besar dan panjang loh" Yunho berbicara _seduktif_ sedikit berbisik di telinga namja cantik itu.

Glup...

Jaejoong meneguk _saliva_nya.

"_ANDWAEEEEEE.._...!"

Bruukkk...

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga membuatnya terjungkal ke dasar lantai.

"Agghhhkkk... _apooyo_!

"Salah sendiri siapa suruh. Dasar _pervert_. Ganti baju diluar sana..!"

* * *

Jaejoong sedang bergulung dengan selimutnya diatas _bed king size_. Mata _doenya_ terpejam, sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu tengah tertidur. Yunho mengamati wajah damai malaikatnya yang sedang terlelap itu terlihat cantik. Mata musangnya melirik jam dinding di sudut kamar yang menunjukkan pukul 23.30. Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menginap saja di apartementnya mengingat malam yang semakin larut. Dan Jaejoong menyetujuinya tanpa banyak protes karena tubuhnyapun sudah sangat lelah.

Tangan Yunho terjulur dan mengusap surai _almound_ Jaejoong. Saat ini _namja_ tampan nan _manly_ itu duduk di tepi ranjang, posisi Jaejoong yang tidur menyamping menghadapnya membuat Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah rupawan malaikatnya. Jari panjang Yunho mengusap pipi tirus putih mulus hingga nyaris terlihat pucat itu, sungguh kulit itu terasa lembut saat di sentuh. Kemudian jari panjang Yunho menjalas kesudut _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang sedikit sobek. Seketika raut wajahnya mengeras saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Terlambat sedikit saja Yunho tidak bisa membanyangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Joongienya.

Chu~

"Joongie, _saranghe_...!"

Yunho mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir _plum_ Jaejoong dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Jaejoong. Tidur menghadap namja cantik itu. Meskipun _apartement_ Yunho luas dan mewah tapi hanya ada dua kamar di dalamnya. Satu kamar utama dan satu kamar tamu. Namun kamar tamu belum sempat dibereskan karena memang pada dasarnya Yunho Jarang membawa tamu ke apartementnya.

Alhasil setelah berdebat cukup alot dengan Jaejoong akhirnya Yunho diperbolehkan namja cantik itu untuk tidur satu ranjang denganya dengan satu syarat tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa harus sedikit waspada terhadap namja pemilik mata pusang itu.

Dratt...

Dratt...

Suara getaran ponsel Jaejoong yang tergeletak dimeja nakhas. Tidak ingin menggagu sosok cantik yang tengah terlelap itu, tangan Yunho terjulur mengambil ponsel milik namja cantik itu. Mata musangnya menatap tidak suka akan nama yang tertera di layar _touchscreen_ itu.

**Changmin si kulkas**

Siapa _namja_ ini? Dan kenapa menelpon Joongieku larut malam. Hati Yunho terasa panas dilihat dari name yang diberikan Jaejoong. Yunho bisa menebak jika _namja_ ini dekat dengan Joongienya.

"Y_eoboseyo_...?"

**_"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat teleponya. Dimana Joongie hyung?!"_**

"Aku Jung Yunho. Joongie sedang tidur. Ada urusan apa kau menelepon Joongie tengah malam ha?" Yunho mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya merasa tidak suka pada _namja_ di sebrang sambungan _line_nya.

**_"Mwooo... ada urusan apa katamu. Cepat katakan dimana Joongie sekarang. Aku akan kesana!"_**

"TIDAK! Joongie menginap di apartementku."

"_Wae_ Yunnie? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak eoh..., tidurku jadi terganggu"

Jaejoong menggeliat bangun dari tidurnya karena merasa tergaggu dengan suara berisik Yunho. Mata bulatnya mengerjab imut. Tatapan mata _doe_nya berlaih keponselnya dalam genggaman Yunho.

"Mwo.. itu ponselku. Siapa yang telepon"

Sreakk..

Tangan namja cantik itu menyambar ponsel dari genggaman Yunho.

"Mwoo.., Minne eoh?"

**_"Hyung katakan kau dimana?"_**

Terlibat percakapan cukup panjang antara Jaejoong dan Changmin tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang telah mengeluarkan aura gelap disampingnya karean sedari tadi di acuhkan oleh _namja_ cantik pemilik kulit susu itu.

**_"Aku segera kesana!"_**

Pipp...

Suara sambungan _line_ yang diputus sepihak oleh Changmin setelah mendapatkan alamat apartement Yunho dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Siapa Changmin si kulkas? Kau terlihat dekat denganya!" Yunho berbicara dengan ekspresi tidak sukanya.

"Emm, dia teman adik sepupuku yang sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri. Kenapa eoh? Yunnie terlihat tidak suka. Jangan khwatir Minne _namja_ baik-baik kok." Jaejoong bicara bermonolog.

"Terserah!"

Yunho turun dari ranjang kemudian beranjak pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya heran. Namja berparas cantik itu merasa aneh dengan sikap _namja_ manly itu. _Ck emak tak sadarkah dirimu jika beruang tengah cemburu._

.

.

Brukk

"Joongie. _Mian_ aku terlambat menjemputmu, _kajja_ kita pulang!"

Setelah sampai di _apartement_ Yunho Changmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Jaejoong.

Pletakkk...

"_Appoooo_ _Hyung_!" Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengelus jidatnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri akibat jitakan yang didaratkan Jaejoong.

"SANGAT TERLAMBAT...! kau pikir sekarang jam berapa TIANG?!"

"_Mian Hyung_..." Changmin ber_puppy_ _eyes_.

Ehem...

Yunho mengeluarkan deheman beratnya karena sejak tadi dirinya di abaikan. Baik Jaejoong dan Changmin menoleh bersamaan menatap _namja manly_ itu. Mata Changmin dan Yunho saling bersirobak dengan tatapan saling membunuh. Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan hal itu justru kaki jenjangnya melangkah berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Brukkk..

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tanpa memperdulikan dua _seme_ sejati yang memasang ekspresi cengo' di depanya.

"Howaa..., Minne kita pulangnya pagi saja. Ini sudah larut malam eoh. Joongie ngantuk tidak sanggup jika harus naik motor." Jaejoong berbicara malas, sesekali mulutnya menguap lebar akibat kantuk.

Yunho dan Changmin saling melempar pandangan dengan tubuh masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Iss, kalian berdua kenapa bengong. _Kajja_ tidur! kurasa ranjang besar ini cukup menampung kita bertiga."

Jaejoong berbicara dengan kedua tanganya menepuk tempat kosong di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

.

.

Saat ini ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu telah di isi tiga _namja_ yang berbaring di atasnya. Yunho, Changmin dan Jaejoong yang berada diposisi tengah. Sepertinya hanya Jaejoong saja yang bersikap tenang tidak dengan kedua namja yang berada disisi kiri kananya. Terlihat canggung dan gelisah.

"Joongie _Hyung_, kenapa dengan bibirmu?!" manik _onyx_ Changmin menatap _intens_ sudut bibir Jaejoong yang sedkit robek itu, Jari panjangnya mengusap sedikit lebam dipipi _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Gwanchana_...em, ini..."

"Kami tadi habis berkelahi dengan preman. Dan Joongie tidak sengaja terkena sedikit pukulan."

Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Em, ne minne. Emm... sudah tidak perlu di bahas, aku ngantuk. Selamat tidur Yunnie, minne..."

"Tapi _Hyung_..."

Changmin tidak melanjutkan ucapanya saat melihat sosok cantik itu sudah terlelap. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar lelah. Tinggalah Yunho dan Changmin yang masih terjaga. Kembali mata keduanya saling mentatap.

"Awas jaga tanganmu dari tubuh _hyung_ku. Jangan coba untuk mengambil kesempatan _arra_?!

Changmin berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik pada Yunho tapi tetap dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasi _namja manly_ itu.

"Apa! Kau yang jangan macam-macam K-U-L-K-A-S..!" Mata musang itu menatap tajam _onyx_ Changmin dan mengeja kata kulkas.

"Kau..."

"Apa...!"

Enghh...

Lenguhan halus yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ namja berparas menawan itu sontak membuat kedua _seme_ itu menghentikan perseteruan kecil mereka.

Glupp...

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin sama-sama menelan _saliva_ yang terasa tercekak ditenggorokan. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ini mata kedua _seme _sejati itu disuguhi pemandangan yang _err._. menggiurkan. Selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jaejoong melorot sampai lutut, hingga mengekspos paha sekal putih mulusnya dan _t-shirt_ yang tersingkap memamerkan pusar mungilnya, belum lagi perut rata dan pinggang ramping halus bak _porselen_ yang tampa cacat. Hal itu membuat seolah _namja_ cantik itu siap untuk di santap. Pemandangan erotis tubuh Jaejoong membuat kedua member _seme_ itu bereaksi dengan cepat.

Blammm...

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit dibanting oleh _namja_ pemilik mata musang itu. Yunho ingin segera menuntaskan hasratnya dikamar mandi. Changminpun tak kalah gelabakanya. _Namja_ yang memiliki tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata itu, melesat keluar kamar mencari kamar mandi lain _apartement_ mewah Jung Yunho. Yah tentunya untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan _namja_ pemilik mata musang itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan menuntaskan hasratnya alias bersolo _karier_.

.

.

Changmin menatap heran _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang yang hanya berdiri terpaku di tepi ranjang. Pasalnya namja tampan pecinta makanan itu baru masuk ke dalam kamar setelah menyelesaikan hasrtanya. Namun justru disambut tubuh mematung Yunho.

'Dan sekarang apa lagi..' Changmin membatin.

Namun sekali lagi ekspresi _shocklah_ yang tergambar diwajah Changmin saat melihat pemandangan di atas ranjang. _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu mengusap wajahnya akibat rasa frustasinya. Sekarang Changmin paham kenapa Yunho yang di anggap sebagai _rival_nya itu berdiri membeku bak patung. Ternyata yang menjadi tersangka utama penyebab kelinglungan dua seme itu tak lain sosok cantik yang tertidur pulas di ranjang itu sendiri a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

Kalau sekedar tidur pulas sih tidak jadi masalah, tapi yang jadi permasalahanya adalah lihatlah bagaimana cara tidur namja berparas sempurna itu. Sangat menggoda iman. Posisi tidur telungkup dengan bagian selangkangan yang terganjal bantal membuat _buttnya_ sedikit menungging. Hingga lekuk pantat sekal itu tercetak dengan jelas. Entah sadar atau tidak jika posisi tidurnya yang seperti itu sudah membuat dua _seme_ a.k.a Yunho dan Changmin mimisan.

Ngeh...,

"Suiii... jangan ambil boneka gajahku... mati kau..!"

hh...hh...

zZz... Zzz...

Jaejoong mengigau didalam tidurnya. Sesekali keluar desahan dari _cherry lipsnya_ yang terdengan merdu dan _sexy_ bagi Yunho dan Changmin.

Glupp...

'Bahkan dalam tidurmupun kau mampu membuatku _trun-on_ Kim Jaejoong aiss...'

Yunho mengumpat dalam hati.

'_Ottokhae hyung_...? kau bisa membuatku gila...'

Changmin juga membatin. Selanjutnya kedua _namja manly_ itu bertatap-tatapan dengan ekspresi wajah frustasinya.

"KIM JAEJOOOOOONGGGGGGG...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mian jika chap ini gaje. Yah hanya segini kemampuan anna soalnya imajinasinya juga kebagi untuk ff lainya yang masih TBC XDD**

**Moga gak mengecewakan ne ^_-**

**Harap maklum N' tetep reviewnya... ^^**

**Anna absen chingu yang review di chap sebelumnya**

Dipa Woon | Youleebitha | ipa. P. Arunda | yoon HyunWoon | jae sekundes | vic89 | princessparkyu | Hana- Kara |YoongWook kim | CuteCate88 | Cindyshim07 | HeroKittyJae | JungJaema | Lady Ze | Kyungie Jae | zhe | Himawari Ezuki | mYesungie. Wife | lovgravinme14 | alvida the dark knight | Minne95 | Miszshanty05 | queen harkyu | Eternal yunjae | ajid yunjae | De | LeeSungWook | Guest | Phantom MiRotiC | Shinjiwoo920202 | Lee Yuno | jaena | le chuunnie | ang | Siapaya | shinkirara | Ristinok1307 | jaejae | myeolchi gyuhee | irengiovanny | Dennis Park | Rly. C . JaeKyu | BearBoo dan silent reader.

**Terima kasih atas respon positif kalian, anna jadi semangat nulis.**

**Gomawo juga untuk follows n favoritnya dan terakhir**

**Anyong reader baru... ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**OFFICE BOY IS GORGEOUS MY lOVER**

**My Lover is A Goergeous Office Boy**

**The gorgeous office boy is my lover**

**( tiga-tiganya boleh terserah reader lebih nyaman sama judul yang mana ^_- )**

**Author : Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**YunJaeMin and Outher**

**TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

_"Suiii... jangan ambil boneka gajahku... mati kau..!"_

_hh...hh... _

_ zZz... Zzz..._

_Jaejoong mengigau didalam tidurnya. Sesekali keluar desahan dari cherry lipsnya yang terdengan merdu dan sexy bagi Yunho dan Changmin._

_Glupp..._

_'Bahkan dalam tidurmupun kau mampu membuatku trun-on Kim Jaejoong aiss...'_

_Yunho mengumpat dalam hati._

_'Ottokhae hyung...? kau bisa membuatku gila...'_

_Changmin juga membatin. Selanjutnya kedua namja manly itu bertatap-tatapan dengan ekspresi wajah frustasinya._

_"KIM JAEJOOOOOONGGGGGGG...!"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah secerah wajah Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik pemilik mata doe itu terlihat lebih _fresh_ setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Tapi bukan Kim Jaejoong jika tidak membuat ricuh suasana, pagi hari yang seharusnya damain dan tenang itu di buat heboh oleh sosok cantik itu, apa yang terjadi? Ayo kita cari tau.

"Yunnie... Minne...!" _Namja_ cantik itu berteriak heboh dari balik pintu kamar mandi memanggil dua nama _namja manly_ yang sedang terlelap menggapai alam mimpi di atas sofa, maklum saja dua _seme_ sejati itu baru bisa memejamkan matannya pukul lima dini hari setelah tubuh lemas akibat bolak balik kamar mandi, Jaejoong yang bangun dari tidurnya tidak begitu ambil pusing saat menyadari kedua _namja _itu tidak berada di sisinya.

Jaejoong menggerutu sebal karena panggilanya tidak di respon oleh HoMin. Kakinya menghentak-hentak di atas lantai kamar mandi. Pasalnya tubuh _namja_ cantik itu sudah menggigil kedinginan hal itu wajar karena pengaruh musim semi yang tengah berlangsung di kota Seoul itu. Meskipun Jaejoong sudah mandi dengan air hangat tapi tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

"Heiiiii, kalian dengar tidak? Joongie bisa mati membeku... _huaciim_... !" Jaejoong mulai bersin, _namja_ cantik itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin di kamar mandi mewah apartemen milik Yunho tidak tersedia handuk atau apapun itu, padahal _namja_ cantik itu sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan tentu saja tubuh indahnya saat ini dalam keadaan _naked _jadi tidak mungkin dirinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"TOLOOONGGG Joongie... !"

.

.

Tok..

Tok..

"_Waeo_ Joongie, kenapa teriak-teriak sepagi ini eoh?!" Yunho yang tadinya masih asyik tidur mendadak terbangun setelah mendengar suara teriakan Jaejoong dan langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar menuju pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit membuka itu, sementara Changmin, jangan ditanya. _Namja_ _evil_ itu masih terlelap di atas sofa dengan memeluk setoples biskuit yang kebetulan ada di meja nakas.

"Yunnie, tolong ambilkan handuk!"Kepala Jaejoong sedikit menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Yunho yang masih belum _loading_ masih setia terpaku di depan pintu, mata musang itu menatap intens wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlihat bersinar. Di dalam hatinya _namja manly_ itu tak henti-hentinya mengucap terimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah membiarkan matanya melihat bidadari indah sepagi ini.

"Yunnie... is kenapa bengong eoh?" Jaejoong yang merasa diabaikan merasa kesal ditambah tubuhnya yang semakin mengigil kedinginan, secara tidak sadar _namja_ cantik pemilik kulit susu itu membuka ruang pintu sedikit lebar hingga yang tadinya hanya kepala dan wajahnya yang terlihat kini bahu dan dada bidang yang sedikit beisi itu sukses terekspos, jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang masih dipenuhi butiran air yang menetes mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya dan aroma wangi sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Glup..

Keadaanya yang seperti ini sukses membuat Yunho menjadi salah tingkah dan kembali harus bersusah payah menahan _saliva_ agar tidak menetes.

"Ne, tu-nggu a-ku ambilkan!" Yunho menjawab tergagap dan langsung menghambur meninggalkan Jaejoong, _namja manly_ itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika telalu lama melihat malaikat didepanya dalam keadaan yang err menggoda, sementara Jaejoong menatap kepergian Yunho dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ck, ada apa dengannya?!"

Blam..

.

.

**Di meja makan apartement Yunho**

"_Hyung_, masakanmu yang paling enak nyam.. nyam.. !" Changmin berbicara tanpa menghentikan acara mengunyah nasi goreng yang penuh mengisi mulutnya, Yunho yang melihat hal itu menatap tidak suka. Saat ini ketiga _namja_ itu tengah menikmati nasi goreng kimci masakan Jaejoong. Ketiganya duduk di ruang makan.

"Tentu saja, selain tampan _Hyung_ kan _multitalented_." Jaejoong berhenti menyuapkan sendok kemulutnya saat mendengar pujian Changmin dan menyimbati dengan gaya narsisnya. Hal itu sukses membuat HoMin menghentikan acara makanya dan sama-sama melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Dalam hati kedua _seme_ itu kompak berbicara. T-a-m-p-a-n dari-mananya? Jelas-jelas kau itu c-a-n-t-i-k!.

"..."

Jaejoong yang menyadari arti tatapan Yunho dan Changmin mendengus sengit.

"APA? Tidak suka? Ada yang keberatan?!"

"_ANIA_!" HoMin menjawab kompak, keduanya memilih mengamini kenarsisan Jaejoong karena tidak mau berdebat dan membuat _namja_ cantik itu ngambek, kedua _seme_ itu sangat tau jika Jaejoong sangat merepotkan sekaligus menyebalkan jika sudah dalam kondisi _bad mood_.

.

.

_Namja_ berparas menawan a.k.a Kim Jaejoong sedang duduk termenung di lobi pantri, sejujurnya _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu tengah bingung, karena suasana kantor yang aneh semenjak satu minggu terakhir. Karyawan dan staf kantor belaku aneh padanya dan terkesan terlihat takut padahal biasanya mereka tak pernah berhenti menggodan _namja_ cantik itu. Yang lebih mengerankan Jaejoong adalah Shindong sang kepala OB memperlakukanya sangat baik bahkan Jaejoong tidak diperbolehkan melakukan pekerjaan berat. Jangankan pekerjaan berat, memegang kain pel saja Jaejoong tidak diperbolehkan, alhasil _namja_ cantik itu lebih banyak menganggur. Jaejoong mengamati wajahnya di depan cermin.

"Ck, tidak ada yang berubah. Aku masih Kim Jaejoong yang sama... masih tetap tampan. Tapi aneh, ada apa dengan mereka semua?!" Jaejoong berguman sendiri, sesekali bibirnya terpout. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa senang karena pekerjaanya yang mendadak santai, tapi lama kelamaan _namja_ cantik itu bosan dan justru merasa jenuh karena lebih banyak beristirahat. Tidak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap _siluet_ tubuh Pak kepala OB.

Tap..

Tap..

"Sindong-_ssi_, _mian_." Jaejoong membungkuk hormat.

"Ya ada apa Kim Jaejoong?"

"Em, apa ti-dak ada pekerjaan untukku Pak?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan ekspresi imutnya.

"Tidak ada. Semua sudah dikerjakan oleh OB yang lain, kau istirahat saja. Baiklah jika tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditanyakan bapak permisi dulu." _Namja_ bertubuh tambun itu membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong dan berlalu meninggalkan _namja_ cantik itu dengan ekspresi cengo'nya.

"Arrghhhkkkk... ada apa denganya. Ada apa dengan semua orang-orang di kantor ini!" Jaejoong menjambak surai _almound_nya dan berjalan mengehetak-hentak keluar lobi OB.

Brukk..

"_Mian_, aku tidak sengaja!" Jaejoong sedikit membungkukkan badanya dan meminta maaf saat dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang tanpa melihat wajah orang yang di tabrak.

"Joongie!"

Merasa namja yang bertabrakan denganya memanggil namanya dan terlebih Jaejoong merasa familier dengan suara bass itu, suara _namja_ yang di akuinya cukup tampan, Jaejoong mengurungkan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Yunnie... Kenapa di sini? Tidak kerja eoh? Kau tidak takut di marahi atasanmu karena ketahuan berkeliaran saat jam kerja?" Jaejoong memberondong Yunho dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan mengintimidasi itu.

Sreatt..

_Namja manly_ itu memegang pundak Jaejoong kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan kasarnya di pipi halus _namja_ cantik itu. Mata musangnya menatap _doe eyes_ kelam itu dengan intens.

Deg..

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tak ayal membuat jantung Jaejoong mendadak berdetak dengan cepat.

"Yu-nnie..." Jaejoong berbicara lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Bibir hati itu tersungging membentuk senyuman hingga membuat _namja_ cantik itu semakin membeku. Sungguh Jaejoong mengakui jika Yunho sangat mempesona, jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Jaejoong mampu mencium aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh _namja manly_ itu.

"_Kajja,_ ikut aku!" Setelah bicara Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, membawa _namja_ cantik itu mengikuti langkah kakinya, Jaejoong hanya mengekor tanpa bisa berkomentar ataupun menolak karena keadaan jantungnya yang memang belum stabil dari rasa gugupnya.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangan yang paling besar dan paling nyaman di antara ruangan lainya, seperti ruangan Presdir kantor tempatnya bekerja sebelumnya tapi jauh lebih elit. Begitulah yang dipikirkan _namja_ cantik berambut _almound_ itu, saat ekor mata doenya meneliti keseluruhan ruangan tempat dirinya dan Yunho berada sekarang. Sejujurnya Jaejoong juga bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya karena sepanjang perjalanan Yunho yang mengenggam tanganya setiap staf dan karyawan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka selalu membungkukkan badan, tepanya pada Yunho.

Sreat..

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong disofa empuk yang terletak di sudut ruangan menghadap jendela kaca dari kaca bening itu siapapun bisa melihat memandangan kota Seoul dari atas karena memang letak ruangan itu berada di lantai 30 Jung's Corp.

"Joongie mau minum apa? Biar aku pesan pada OB hem. Ice cream, susu, coklat panas? Apa?" Yunho bertanya dengan senyum manis terus terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Yunnie, jangan bercanda eoh. Aku OB kenapa Yunnie mau memesankan minuman pada OB lain dan untuk OB juga. Dan aiss... sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau bertindak seolah-olah kau ini Presdir. Sudahlah Joongie mau kerja lagi. Jangan sampai aku di pecat gara-gara menuruti tingkah konyolmu itu."

Tap..

Tap..

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melangkah hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, namun ditengah rasa kesalnya karena perlakuan aneh Yunho tidak sengaja ekor matanya melihat papan nama yang terukir indah di atas meja. Jaejoong sempat membacanya sekilas namun kemudian mengabaikanya dan memilih pergi. Sepertinya _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu masih belum loading tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

Jari lentiknya menyambar knop pintu, namun gerakanya terhenti.

'Presdir Jung Yunho ... dan bukankah nama perusahaan ini adalah Jung's Corp'

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Loading...

"Mwo!" jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar dengan kedua telapak tanganya dan memutar badannya berbalik menghadap Yunho. Jarak keduanya terpisah sepanjang dua meter, Yunho masih betah duduk manis di atas sofa dengan kakinya saling bertumpu di atas pahanya. Namja _manly_ itu mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi _shock_ malaikatnya, sudut bibir hati itu tertarik membentuk senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

"Ja-di... K-au .. Yunnie... Omo..."

Brukk..

Bunyi punggung Jaejoong yang membentur daun pintu. Tubuh _namja _cantik itu terasa sulit di gerakkan, Jaejoong sangat _shock_ mengetahui kenyataan yang baru di sadarinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Kenyataan bahwa Yunho adalah Presdir sekaligus pemilik Jung's Corp tempatnya bekerja.

Setiap kejadian, semua tingkah konyolnya, dan semua perlakukan kurang ajarnya ke pada Yunho dan sempat menuduh bahkan mengatakan pada _namja manly_ itu jika dirinya(Yunho) merupakan simpanan tante-tante. Semuanya termasuk kejadian di dalam mobil berputar di otak Jaejoong bak rekaman kaset kusut.

Raut wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi pucat saat _namja manly_ itu berjalan menghampirinya. Gerakan Yunho seakan bagai _slowmotion_ adegan film Matrix bagi _namja _cantik itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. _Namja_ cantik itu bisa merasakan jika Yunho semakin mendekat padanya, bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan napas panas _namja manly_ itu. Jaejoong yang merasa terpojok dan tak mampu berbuat apapun lebih milih memejamkan matanya, kedua tanganya meremas seragam OB yang melekat di tubuhnya.

'Omo... Tuhan, _ottokahe_? Apa Yunho akan menghakimiku... _ottokahe umma_...' Jaejoong terus berdo'a dalam hati semoga _namja manly_ itu tidak membuat perhitungan padanya atas sikapnya yang selama ini terbilang cukup kurang ajar dan err berani. _Namja_ cantik itu merasa menjadi orang paling konyol di dunia.

"Waeo Joongie?.." Yunho berbicara lembut, tanganya mengusap pipi putih Jaejoong yang sekarang berubah pucat. Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan tangan kasar di pipinya. Dengan refleks tangan pucatnya menampik tangan _namja_ tampan itu. Yunho yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Joongienya merasa tidak senang. Mata musangnya menatap tajam manik _doe_ _eyes_ yang berjarak sangat dekat denganya itu.

Jaejoong yang merasa jika _mood namja_ yang berada di depanya berubah, semakin gugup. _Namja_ cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga membuatnya semakin terlihat memerah hal yang biasa dilakukan jika dirinya dalam keadaan gelisah.

"Min-hae... Yun-ho-_ssi_.." Jaejoong berbicara terbata dengan menundukkan wajahnya. _Namja_ cantik itu merasa tidak sanggup jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan mata musang milik Yunho.

Sreat..

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan jarinya agar menatap wajahnya. _Namja manly_ itu bisa melihat gurat ketaku dari sepasang doe eyes kelam yang selalu sukses menyedot perhatiannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Joongie tidak salah eoh. Yunnie yang salah karena tidak bilang dari awal, dan apa tadi Yunho-_ssi_. Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu, panggil aku Yunnie... dan bersikaplah seperti bisa, _arra_?!"

"_Arraseo_ Yun-nie.."

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang duduk nyaman di kursi presdir Jung Yunho sambil menikmati secup besar ice cream vanilla, dan Yunho yang manis di depanya hanya terpisah meja kerja saja. _Namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu hanya menurut bak kerbau yang di colok hidungnya saat Yunho mendudukkanya di atas kursi singga sana _namja manly_ itu. Tadinya Jaejoong ingin menolak tapi apa boleh buat Jaejoong merasa sedikit canggung saat melihat tatapan tajam mata musang _namja_ tampan itu.

Dan berakhirlah dengan Jaejoong yang duduk manis di kursi Yunho sambil menyendokkan ice cream ke bibir plumnya. Terlihat jelas jika _namja_ cantik itu terlihat sangat kaku, bagaimana tidak jika sedari tadi mata musang Yunho tidak pernah beralih atau melirik ke arah lain. Dengan kata lain mata musang itu terus mengamati objek indah di depanya.

"Yun..."

"Hem..."

"Ja-ngan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman." Setelah sekian lama bungkam akhirnya _cherry lips_ itu berbicara.

"_Shireo_, aku suka. Aku selalu suka berlama-lama memandang wajah cantikmu."

"Mwo..., iss sudah ku bilang aku tampan bukan cantik. Menyebalkan!" Jaejoong menghentikan acara penyuapan ice cream ke mulutnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ingatkan kalau _namja_ cantik itu paling tidak suka dikatakan cantik.

Sreat..

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri kursi Jaejoong. Tangan _manly_nya memutar kursi _namja_ cantik itu membuatnya mengarah padanya. Jari panjang Yunho mengusap _cherry lips_ yang sedikit berlepotan ice cream itu.

Deg..

Jantung keduanya berdetak dengan cepat, terutama Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu tak mampu mengendalikan detak jantungya. Rona merah menjalar dikedua pipinya menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Hey usiamu sudah 23 tahun, tapi kenapa makanmu masih berantakan seperti ini hem.. _mashita_.." Yunho menjilat cairan ice cream yang menempel ditanganya seduktif.

Sreat...

plukkk

Mmmpppkkhh...

Genggaman cup ice cream di tangan Jaejoong terjatuh kelantai, saat _namja_ cantik itu merasakan bibirnya dilumat seduktif oleh _namja_ tampan yang berdiri menyondong ke arah tubuhnya yang masih dalam posisi duduk. Yunho sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya untuk merasakan kedua kalinya _cherry lips_ manis milik _namja_ cantik itu setelah ciuman di apartemenya satu hari yang lalu.

"Yunnn...mmppppckckpphh..."  
Posisi duduk Jaejoong semakin terdesak kesandaran kursi saat tubuh _manly_ Yunho semakin memepet tubuhnya guna memperdalam pagutanya. _Namja_ cantik itu mencengkram erat setelan jas mahal milik Yunho, raut wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah akibat rasa sesaak di paru-parunya akibat ciuman Yunho yang semakin dalam dan menuntut. Tangan Jaejoong terkepal dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Yunho memberi isyarat pada _namja_ tampan itu jika dirinya tengah membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Yunho yang seakan tersadar melepaskan tatuan ciumanya.

Plopp..

Hohh...hohh..

_Cherry lips_ Jaejoong memerah sempurna dan sedikit membengkak. Deru nafasnya memburu, lelehan _saliva_ yang entah miliknya atau milik Yunho terlihat menyebar disekitar bibir _plum_ dan dagunya.

Slupp...

Emm..

Slupp..

Yunho yang melihatnya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, segera di jilat dan dihisapnya lelehan saliva yang tersebar disekitar bibir dan dagu Jaejoong.

Enghh..

Desahan kecil lolos dari _cherry lips_ itu karena tak kuasa menahan gejolak hasrat yang dan sensasi menggelikan yang diciptakan Yunho, _doe_ _eyes_nya terpejam meresapi setiap sentuhan lidah panah Yunho yang menyusuri bibir dagu dan perpotongan lehernya.

Chu~

Bibir hati itu mendaratkan kecupan singkatnya di bibir _plum_ Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan kesenangnya, menikmati _saliva_ manis milik _namja_ cantik itu a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

"Joongie, _saranghe_." Yunho membisikkan kata cinta tepat di telinga kiri Jaejoong, satu kata yang sukses membuat _doe eyes_ indah itu membelalak lebar. _Namja_ cantik itu masih belum mencerna sepenuhnya apa yang dibisikkan Yunho padanya.

Chup..

Yunho mendaratkan kecupan mesranya di kening Jaejoong, kecupan singkat yang penuh rasa cinta hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan ketulusan di dalamnya. Mata musang itu menatap lekat _doe eyes_ _namja_ pujaan hatinya, _namja_ yang sudah diklaim sebagai malaikatnya. Yunho mencoba menyelami mutiara hitam tak berdasar itu,mencoba mencari tau perasaan yang tersimpan di dalam hati _namja_ cantik itu. Apakah menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganya.

"_Na-do_ Yun.." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengucapkan kata yang sangat ingin didengar oleh _namja_ tampan itu. Satu kata yang membuktikan jika _namja_ cantik itu membalas perasaanya. Satu kata yang akan memulai awal hubungan baru bagi keduanya. Satu kata yang mampu membuat hati Yunho menghangat. Bibir berbentuk hati itu tertarik membentuk seutas senyuman.

Grep..

"_Gomawo_ Joongie _chagiya_." Yunho memeluk erat tubuh _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Joongienya, _namja_ cantik yang telah berhasil mencuri dan menempati ruang kosong di hatinya.

"Tapi Yun.." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap mata musang Yunho. _Doe eyes_ itu mengerjab imut, membuat _namja manly_ itu gemas dan tak tahan hingga mencubit pipi halus _namja_ berparas sempurna itu yang sukses mendatangkan erangan kesakitan Jaejoong.

"Auu... appoyo.., iss Yunnie.." _cherry lips_ itu mengerucut imut.

Chup~

"Jangan memasang pose seperti itu jika tidak inginmendapat resiko di cium. _Arra_!" Yunho berkata dengan ekspresi sok memperingatkan.

Bluss

Perkataan Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong ber_blussing_ ria.

"Tapi apa hem?" Yunho menatap intens _namja_ cantik yang telah resmi menjadi _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Tapi... " Jaejoong meggantungkan ucapanya dengan senyum manis tersungging lebar di bibir plumnya menampakkan deretan gigi putih miliknya yang berjajar rapi. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penasaran dan antusiasnya.

"Tapi Joongie yang jadi _SEME_nya... he.. he... _otte_?!"

GUBBRAAKKK...

Satu kata yang sukses membuat tubuh _manly_ itu terjungkal kebelakang. Sementara Jaejoong hanya memasang cengiran polosnya.

.

.

"Baiklah kita tentukan siapa _SEME_ dan siapa _UKE, kajja_!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menyeret _namja_ cantik itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Tentunya dengan seringaian yang terpatri di wajah tampanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC N' REVIEW.. ^^**

**Mian jika chap ini gaje ha..ha...**

**Chap depan NC loh... asli bukan khayalan yunpa lagi ^^ siapa yang mau?**

**Ada requet mau yang romantis atau?... eng ing eng... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's untuk review di chap sebelumnya.**

Rly. C. JaeKyu | BearBoo | princessparkyu | yoshikyu | miszshanty05 | Sirayuki Gia | Yjboo | YunHolic | ifa. P. Arunda | YongWook Kim | Vic89 | yoon HyunWoon | Beautiful beast'89 | . 1272 | Niefztha YJ | zhe | hansukie | JungJaema | Hana-Kara | Youleebitha | Lady Ze | cindyshim07 | joongmax | Dipa woon | CuteCat88 | ShinjiWoo920202 | haruko2271 | irengeovanny | WinieMing | Dennis Park | De | Elza Luv Changminne | Siapaya | ajid Yunjae | Eternal Yunjae | PhantoMiRotiC | Jaejung Love | diamond's | Gyujiji | 3kjj | alvida the drak knight | Andini V | LeeSang Wook | Jenny dan silent reader

**Selamat bergabung reader baru ^^**


End file.
